Ki'xal: Overture
by Vakrian
Summary: So.. You humans wish to know about my past life? My Overture towards my not so humorous older self? Jump on the bandwagon.. Join me as i tell you my memories of family, of drama and my missions that helped define me. And of course strawberry tarts, let's not forget those. (Contains characters from Can i keep? Look Nina an Alien! And BadBlood Bromance.) STORY COMPLETE!
1. Overture pt1

_**"For decades. i have lived with the Nracha Shur'ie clan, i have watched it grow and flourish.. I have learned a great many things from humans.. And yautja alike. For i too share some resemblance to each species..**_

 _ **My mother a yautja.. My father a human..**_

 _ **My name is Ki'xal.. It means 'Winter' in yautja.. Though i have other names to which my clan would call me.. The year is 2200.. And although i am still young in the clans eyes. It seems they agree my eagerness to serve has only strengthened my own resolve within the clan. Zelda our special operations leader sent me on a mission to find out about a possible enemy clan attack in a neighbouring system. This in turn had lead me to the sagittarius A sector.. As well as the omega relay.. But more on that later..**_

 _ **Let me begin with something early in my life.. Ease you into my world.. Through my eyes.. Read on.. Reader.. Yes i know who you are..**_

 _ **Delve deeper.. I implore you.. I shall begin."**_

 _ **Memories of my past..**_

 **Overture pt 1.**

 **Snow White and the 9 warriors.**

 **Year: 2040 when i was twenty cycles young..**

 **Location: Asteria: Nracha Shur'ie settlement.**.

"Get up Ki'xal you krit.. It is High noon.. You are supposed to be hunting for food already, you agreed.."

From the darkness of my sleep i feel a powerful grip grab my ankle and rip me from my berth, from the sun soaking my room it is intruded by my mother. Who is baring her teeth at me with a hooded brow. Her anger instills fear into most hearts and mine is no exception.. She is most unsettling in her 'I'm going to beat you in one moment's time' train of thought. And this was one of those times, i remember agreeing to the hunt but my sleep cycle being a young dashing yautja who is now 20 cycles.. Had been erratic. My own fault of course Avamar and i keep sneaking out of the settlement complex and running late night hunts with skrillen.. Large ugly 3 eyed rat like creatures.. It's a lot of fun watching them explode. But their blood leaves a nasty stench.

Anyway it is the only time we get alone time but as of late i have been paying for it.. How that yautja manages it is beyond me. In any case here i am..

Mother leant into me angry as ever.

We have the same skin tone though i don't have the same markings. I'm pure white but with 3 beige strikes along my forearms and thighs. Two stripes that run down either eye and ends at the forehead with a flecked pattern. My outer edge of my forehead sports small spikes along the top of my head like my mother though these are white. I have grey spines along my outer face. My back has a striking orange pattern that wraps around my chest with a stripe down my spine and down the middle of my abs. I have mottled orange skin on my hands sporting rust orange talons and claws on my feet. My dreadlocks are silver and adorned with gold and obsidian rings. Several with green or orange jewels embedded within. My eyes are bright blue as was Ghardehs before hers turned purple only my eyes remain blue. That may 'burn bright' depending on my mood. Probably due to Shanes also being a shade of blue-green. I can see in the full spectrum of colour as well but i have the added benefit of my yautja vision as well detecting smells radiation pheromone chemestry etc. But you can tell who i belong to.. With us being the only two white yautja in the clan.

It would be the same with Ry'kar and Avamar.. They are both the only blue yautja in the clan. Both are good looking.. Like my mother and i..

"Sei-i Shu'shrim.. **Yes Mother..** I'll be up in a hot second.."

She gets off of me.. "And stop going on late night hunts.. or i shall have your father set a snare in every window.. Every door.."

"Sei-i i apologise.."

I follow her down the steps of our home when she turns to me, and snarls.

"Do not apologise to me.. Apologise to Uzkielle who has taken the time out of his duties to aid you.."

"U..Uzkielle?" i stammer…

I slump… "Pauk.." **Fuck..**

"On you go Ki'xal.."

I take my leave shifting my half chest piece to see Uzkielle stood.. Arms crossed his mismatched orbs narrowing at my passing. "Late again Winter.."

"I apologise Uzkielle.."

He shakes his head in disapproval.

"Your imprudent behavior trying to impress Avamar will be your undoing zabin.. **Insect..** If you cannot keep to your duties.. The kehrite will be open for 10 days to you.. Non-stop.."

"Non-stop?"

"Non-stop.. Clean up your act.. Or i will drive it into you.."

Uzkielle repeats in a vibrating growl.

The very thought hit me like a ship smashing into an asteroid.. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille are both Ninas mates.. She is our matriarch.. Funnily enough.. She finds my antics.. Amusing.. Says it keeps Uz out of her.. Hair.. But he is one of the fiercest yautja here..

Saying that.. My father is one of the fiercest humans around here.. I do enjoy watching his interactions with Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle.. Such a great sense of pride washes over the trio when they are in the same room. But lately my father has been on missions with Danny. The recent one was more of a personal errand for Nina. They return tomorrow.. No doubt Ry'kar will kick up a stink.. He's been rather sour with Danny for as long as i can remember.. As i grew up i found out, it seems his issue with Danny is that he is.. Gay? The notion is not far gone.. No one else but he has an issue and although he is older by 10 cycles.. I've knocked him down a step a few times.. Yet he has no quarrel with me..

Gah..

So i take my spear and Uzkielle leads the way off the complex he seems to calm down once we walk on.. That's what i find relaxing with him.. I heard once upon a time he was very different. But has calmed down. He still unsettles me though.. Ra'zele also but on a whole different level..

"Uzkielle.. How did you meet Nina?"

He slows at the question. Almost like he was hit by some invisible force. He turns his head and lowers his spear.

"In Ninas shed.. With a black Bmw.."

"Was it love at first bite?"

"No.. You mistake me for Osh'ikeille C'jit-syra'yte."

 **Shit head.**

I click my mandibles "You are both so similar i apologise Uzkielle.."

He snorts.

"I joke.. Not at first no.. But she grew on me.." we carry on walking and come to the spires massive rocky formations that jut out towards the sky. These massive spires house our prey.. Medium sized Mole rats.. Their skin is rough and inedible but their meat is surprisingly filling and tastes good, with good nutrients also.. For vermin..

I suppose they don't want the little zabin.. Aka yours truly.. Getting too banged up..

A joke they refuse to let go..

I became bloodied ten cycles ago but I'm too inexperienced to go it alone still.. I'm learning new skills more or less every week. However i failed my flight test. Smashed the craft into an asteroid.. Nina needed the Venoms Accolade to get us out of the wreckage before we died of low life support. Myself and Hu'siku by the way not Uzkielle.. He'd have killed me.. In the literal sense. We make our way to the spire Uzkielle slows and holds up a fisted hand.

"Pauk. **.** It seems we are not alone Winter." He is looking at the tracks on the floor and i see them also, yautja tracks. With hound tracks.

I crouch down to inspect the tracks further. With a very specific gift my father gave me.. Full spectrum eyesight. Apparently most Yautja see in infrared and pheromone based vision. They use masks to utilise different vision modes. I use a mask for the other vision modes but night time is easy for me also. My bright blue eyes scan the terrain before us.

"What do you think Uz? Passing through or hunting?" He stands from being crouched and brings up his spear.

"What do your eyes see Ki'xal?" he asks.

In his soft yautja tone. I joke.. His voice is like a skrillens tongue rough and sometimes guttural depending on his mood.. I move side by side and see the tracks move up into the spire,

"I'm taking a guess hunting.."

As we walk on there is a WATHOOM! and an explosion hits the floor in between us.

I leap back and engage cloak as Uzkielle unleashes his caster with a throaty roar.

"KI'CTE **ENOUGH** WE ARE ON A FOOD HUNT!"

"M-di Ell-osde q'se Ja'sapta-de! V'us ghe'n.."

 **No you are trespassing! turn back.**

"Uz let us choose a different spot. Blood needn't be spilled for some lousy mole rats.."

The Yautja had said "No you are trespassing! turn back."

Which usually meant we were encroaching on his or her hunt.. Uz was ready to fire when my hand came up slowly to his eye slits and with a louder roar ripped my hand away.

"Very well have it your way zabin.. MOVE." he shoves me aside with a vibrating growl.

He collapses his caster and walks away. A first for the huge brute.. But then he wouldn't hear the end of it from Nina. We move on from the spires and enter the springs roughly several Vo'ts or miles.. Uzkielle is still steaming from the audacity of the half wit on the spire.

"So Uzkielle.. When do i get to kill a quatza-rij? Or a Kothoga? Or.. A Kainde-lou-dte'kalei?"

Uzkielle stops.. And turns to me his brows raise at the question, then the sound of a thunderous laugh belts from his maw. A full loud unadulterated laugh..

"When you grow bigger balls 'U-di dekna' **Bl** **ue eyes** you have much to learn.. Either one of them would tear you in half without a second glance.."

I frown.. "I'm serious Heavens spite!" I say with a slight growl.

"So am i Ki'xal." He says putting a hand on my right shoulder, "I do not mean to laugh but your.. Attitude to hunting is.. Refreshing.. Even if you are late.. Avamar teaches you well.."

"You know about that?" I ask puzzled as to how he would know.

"You are not the only ones to hunt at the skrillen dens at night.."

"But they are unworthy game for one such as yourself Uz.."

He rumbles another roll of laughter as i say this.

"If it fights back.. It is fair game.. Now let us keep moving.. Your time will come Ki'xal."

We make our way to the springs when we slow our pace. I see several R'jet.. And lower my posture.. As i move in closer i aim my spear.. I throw it. And hit the creature in the head killing it instantly. One down.. As i walk up to my kill i retrieve my Spear and see Uz carrying two more over his shoulders.

"You have perfect aim Ki'xal.. If only you'd aim your words more carefully at times.."

We make our way back to the complex and place the game in the food stocks. After i skin and separate the white and red meat i take the skins to be tanned.. Then a decide to find Ra'zele. As i said before.. He unsettles me but only if he is angered… Most of the time he is relaxed. I confide in him when my father isn't home. I never wish to burden my mother of small things as she is always working with either Nina or Zelda. Not that she never has time for me. She has said from the very get go family first.. And they both were very understanding. It's just.. I have small problems.. I press his communicator on his door and i hear him say "enter." The door slides open with a low moan. And closes as i enter his home. He is ancient.. And i mean that in a literal sense. Most of my mannerisms in how i see myself come from my parents but.. In terms of yautja mannerisms.. I liken myself to Osh or Ra'z.

"What brings you to my presence today Ki'xal?"

His red cape opens up as he holds out an arm to the chair opposite him. He was looking at several displays as i entered but swipes them away.

"I've let people down again N'yaka-de **master**."

"So i have heard.. Yet you completed your task?"

"Indeed i have. Can you tell me Ra'zele. Does it get any easier? Being so inexperienced? I wish to begin hunting alone.. Stretch my legs without a companion."

He nods. "Eventually but you must prove yourself able to do so.. Learn to fly and your options greatly increase, spar more in the kehrite and your dexterity will increase, your wisdom will increase. The universe is not forgiving out there.. But here.. You have a chance. You may not see it but most other members of the clan see your potential.. But you.. Must clean up your act. Mei.. **Kin** Spend some time to think truly on what you want to be.. And one day if you wish to set out on a journey on your own.. We will gladly assist.. But not yet. You survived your chiva.. But there is much to learn.. Maybe one day you will become.. Jhi'direi.. **Legend** Like your mother."

I nod. "Or maybe i will die with a sword in my hand."

"Precisely.. Learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods."

I stand.

"Maybe it is time for me to make a start. Thank you for your me'tei **time**. Ra'zele."

He gives me a respectful nod and i incline the same courtesy. Then take my leave.

Later that day. We as a clan share the dining room.

I say we.. There are 10 of us as the rest of the clan is either away off planet or on some peace-keeping mission.

So it is just Nina, Ra'zele, Eve, Ghardeh, Osh'ikeille, Uzkielle, Zelda, Avamar and Ry'kar. And myself.

We sit at the large round stone table.

The complex is still being built but has come a long way from when everyone first arrived on Asteria. Today's menu is stew and fruit pie. Courtesy of my mother. My gaze slides to Nina as she quietly laughs at Uzkielle as he whispers something into her ear. She nods to me as Uzkielle rumbles a laugh.

"Show him the ropes Uz.. Maybe he will surprise you.. There's some of Ghardeh in there somewhere!"

"Was Ki'xal showing compassion again? How original.." Ry'kar says glancing over at me.

"Not every situation requires a wrist blade and explosion Ry'kar! Just because you can not control your.. Cock waving.."

I say it with slight irritation.. Unlike most Yautja sat at this table. My temperament is very cool.. For now… Maybe it is my human side.. Who knows.

"Cock waving? Where's the competition?" he spits out..

"Very small minded Ry'kar.. Obviously compensation for something.."

Ry'kar was about to say something when his.. Lustre sister kicks him hard from under the table. He growls at her but he knows better than to test her patience she's a beast when she becomes slighted. He knows we have an.. Interest.. In each other and he detests that, he is overly protective of her much to her annoyance.

"Lock it down both of you.." Ghardeh my mother says.

Eventually when we calm down we discuss random moments of the day.

After clean up i decide to enter our home and study.. Clean up my act..

 **Next day…**

At first light.. I rip myself from bed and armour up. I take some fruit from the bowl and head on out. The mist creeps along like a passing blanket of the sky as i take a run for the mountains. It will take me several hours but it's worth it.. I'll be back before my father and Danny return. I love Danny to bits though we are 'cousins' we act more like brothers.. He is the fun of the clan. Gay or not he has a charm no one else possesses. Same with my father..The two are so alike. How my mother met Shane, or Ze'rei Sain'ja. Fire Warrior. As his yautja side is called was such a story and they, like Nina and the twins have been through so much.. When they are together.. You feel their energy..

He is a special human like Nina, she has some very special abilities. Casting lightning from her fingertips. My father can form fireballs or a fire spear.. Anything.. Really. It is frightening.. More so for our enemies.. When i was too young.. An enemy clan tried to attack. My father and Nina threw up a fire storm.. Killing all within seconds. To say we are well protected is an understatement.. We are overprotected.. And that's just with Shane and Nina alone.. I enter the outlands.. The plains that connect the pathways to the mountain. I make my way to the foot of the mountain..

I fix my mask on and walk up to the rocky surface and dig my talons into the rock. Once i have enough purchase i lift and dig in with my left talons. Swiftly followed by kicks of my feet propelling me up. As i make my way up my hud shows my range goal. 9,656m's. Or 6 miles.. Upwards.. I enjoy climbing this mountain. Very stimulating. Except this time I'm wrapping around it finding a new path towards the top. One mile to go and my whole body aches. I'm pushing myself hard this time… A sudden noise causes me to lose my grip and begin to slide down. "C'jit.. Pauk.." **Shit.. Fuck..** I ram my arm into the rock face and grip one handed as i tap my gauntlet to see two faces.. Both laughing..

"Ahahaha did you see the look on Snow White's face?! ahahaha!" Danny with his green orbs looks back as i see my father smiling.

"Had you there son.. Sorry Danny couldn't resist.."

"Rrrrrr zish'ca anwa moun Danny!"

 **Playing a dangerous game Danny!** i growl. I climb the remaining distance to see the Scorpion landed with my father Shane walking towards me with open arms. He hugs me and i bring my head to his. I am a full head and shoulder taller than him. But Danny.. Only a head. He is rather tall not like Nina who is the same height as Shane given a few inches.

"Come.. We will fly you back to the settlement."

"Glad to see you Snow White." Danny hugs me with one arm and he rests his head onto mine.

"Let's get off this rock.."

We enter the Scorpion and we fly back to the settlement. As the ramp lowers we see Ry'kar Avamar and my mother waiting.

"Look who we found scaling Mount Bastard." Danny says with a pat of my back.

"Shane, Danny. Welcome back. Mother says to them.

"Ry'kar.. Help Danny with the req packs. Avamar.. Could you help me with this speeder.."

My mother looks with a cocked head.

"You bought another speeder?"

"Not bought Kch-tanu.. **Love..** 'Acquired' from a band of torgr pirates.." Avamar lifts the back end of the vehicle while Shane takes the front and places it down "Aaahh there we go.. You been working out Ava?! You look different." She lets out a laugh, "Just shows how much you are home!" Ava says ruffling my father's short brown hair then walking off.

"Eey I've been babysitting Danny! You know! Making sure he doesn't get shot in the ass!"

"Came close though those peckerhead torgr have a mean aim.." Danny says as he holds out a pack when Ry'kar snorts at him.

"Still on with that Blueberry? Just cut the man some slack.. Now.."

Ry'kar tenses slightly and snatches the bag from him.. "You stow that shit Ry'kar!" Shane says with a frown and a point..

"It's fine uncle i got it, gotta send this to neens anyhow. Excuse me Ry'kar.."

I follow Danny with the req packs and Ry'kar drops the pack in front of the door. And knocks deliberately into Danny.

"Ki'cte Ry'kar.. You are being offensive.."

I say with a frown.

"Pauk soh Ki'xal.."

 **Fuck off Winter..**

With a dry growl i approach Ry'kar he angles his arms ready for an attack.

I stand almost eye to eye with him.

"If you were any other yautja.. I would kill you where you stand.. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness Ry'kar.. Leave.. Now.. Take your attitude with you za'ket."

With a snap of his mandibles he slowly walks away turning his back to me.

"Fe'geh'tes-ve c'jit.."

 **Disrespectful shit..**

As i pick up the packs Danny opens the door and blows out a long breath.

"Jeez Winter you looked like you was about to snap his spine.."

"He angers me so Cousin.. Why he treats you with such disregard is beyond me, he is dancing on my last nerve.. I will beat the disrespect right out of him if he continues.."

"Ah don't let it get to you.. I don't. Ever since i came out liking the opposite sex he's been riding up my ass about it. I've formed an armour against it i call it the DGAF switch. Anyway how's the love life going for you snowball? "

"Not sure.. Avamar and i are.. Secretly bonding.. She is not so bothered about Ry'kar finding out but.. DGAF switch?"

"He is just at that age.. Everyone is a threat and all that and yeah DGAF.. Don't Give A Fuck HEH..."

"Danny!"

"Neens!"

They literally smash into each other. He kisses the top of her head then runs a hand over her hair. "You growing your hair sis? We'll need a spool for it soon!" Nina smiles and then laughs.

"Look at all this ill gotten food! And.. Meds.. And drink.. We have our share just need to send the rest to the red dawn clan. I'll do it tomorrow.." Danny says swiping his red hair from his brow.

"No I'll do it.."

Danny turns "You sure Milky bar?"

"Graw.. You and the names zik'za.." **Twat.**

"I could call you Rice Ball.. But that name seems destined for someone else i can feel it.."

"You will feel something for sure if you carry on calling me foodstuffs krit.." **Idiot..**

"Oooo Winter wonder yautja.. Why don't you whip it out for me would ya?"

"Of course.. Right on your forehead."

"Ki'xal!" Nina shouts with a laugh and hard shove.

Danny taps my forearm in a luring manner.

" I was joking, not now, not later, not ever.."

He laughs "Got you good then firecracker."

"And to answer your question yes i am sure."

"Alright then.. I'll leave the provisions outside your door in a yautja backpack."

He makes a click noise as he freigns pulling a pin from a frag grenade from my hand which is balled then makes an explosion sound stretching his fingers in an explosion gesture.. He calls it our 'secret handshake' "Nina come on let me tell you a story of magic and wonder." We make our way back to the settlement proper as Danny tells how he and Shane 'commandeered' a Torgr shipment.

We all walk back to the central hub.

I feel hungry so i walk to the house for a bite to eat when i see my mother and father sat with each other.

She is laughing as he leans in and whispers something to her.

Her laugh is so full of content when he is around.. He apparently hasn't changed much physically since i was born. But mentally he has become.. Almost yautja.. I know his blood is like mine and mother's. She had told me of her previous family.. How they were killed. How she barely survived at all. The troubles she endured.. Then there is my father a human who had the same fate as Ghardeh. Except it was Ghardeh who fell for him.. It was different with Nina and the twins.. She fell in love with i believe it was Osh'ikeille first.. Then Uzkielle.. But they do not sire children.. I dare never to ask lest it upset or offend her or the twins.. But.. If i was born. Then maybe.. There is a chance for Nina? I don't know..

I walk into the house when mother beckons me over..

"Shane was just telling me that he was watching you climb that mountain the entire time.."

i shake my head, "i thought of it as a little too convenient contacting me when i was almost at the top.."

"Looking good son.. Has Uzkielle been training you well?"

"When he gets up on time.."

Shane snorts.. "You have been at it with Ava again son?"

I nod.. "But Ry'kar is being unreasonable.. Uncanny.."

"Sounds about right for him.. Just don't push him too far."

I walk into the food stocks of the house and take a stew bowl and crouch down to help myself.. A while later, there is a knock at the door..

Shane answers..

Avamar walks in bloodied.. "Ava what happened?"

"The Outriders attacked Ry'kar and i as he was going to the red forest to cool down.. They told me to leave.. There was too many for me to handle so i did as they said.."

Shane growls "Those fucking.. Vermin.."

He takes a pistol from the armoury wall in the home.

"Want me to come along?!" Ghardeh says walking up to him.. "No.. It's fine..

Son.. Come on.."

"Ava.. Stay here we'll bring him back.. Pauk'n S'yuit-de…" **Fucking Cowards.**

Outriders are a scavenger alien species, they are like giant chitinid insects. But powerfully built. They are very terratorial especially in the red forest.. Ry'kar should have known better..

I run with father as he cocks the pistol and holsters it. Within minutes we hear thumping as Ry'kar takes a beating. The others must have left because there seems to be two remaining.. One of them clicks and trills but our masks pick up their language and translates..

 **Give it to him Grusuu.**

As Ry'kar blocks an attack on the floor with the powerful silver alien on top of him, the attacker flinches as Shane walks up behind him and puts the cold d'lex barrel to the back of his head. As his accomplice stances i aim my pistol at his head along with my caster.

"You looking for trouble S'yuit-de? Do you want to die Grusuu?

Get up off him.. And turn around.. COME ON!" My father roars..

His voice changes in a heartbeat. The large brutish alien turns around and looks down at Shane.

"Reach for your weapon.. Do it now.."

He does so.. "Attack my clan mate with your weapon.. Go ahead.."

Ry'kar knows exactly what my father is doing. It is a test.. If he carries out the action he will die before his sickle-like weapon fell.. The silver creatures breathing quickens.. And launches at my father. A loud POW POW! echoes in the air and bounces off the trees with a crackle. Shane aims at his accomplice and approaches him "Kneel.. Do it now Zabin.." He hesitates so my father shoots near his head.

Ry'kar stands.

As the other silver alien kneels Shane smashes the side of the weapon into his head it hits him with a metallic thud. Shane's cyan laser cuts through the night. But without warning Ry'kar launches at the kneeling krit and smashes his head in with a feral rage.

"Or that works.." Father says holstering his weapon.

"What the hell were you thinking coming all the way out here kasa je'kainde?"

Kasa je'kainde means being stubborn.

"I needed some alone time.." Ry'kar says walking away from the mangled corpse.

"God damn it don't just leave it there.. Jesus christ goddamn it.."

Shane reaches for his red vial of dissolving fluid and dissolves the two corpses. Then we go back to the settlement.

"Thank you.. But i could have taken care of it myself Shane."

"Yeah sure you could that's why you had one on top of you krit.. Look you win some fights you lose some.. But that ego of yours gets you into some trouble sometimes.. We've all been there Blue.. Even i was a little cockhead at some points. But you just can't go around waving that dangly thing about.. Gets you into.. Situations.. Next time.. Take a weapon.."

"Why?"

Shane looks.. "Think of it as a.. A condom.. It's better to have one and not need it.. Than to need it and not have one.. Is it sinking in yet crushball?"

"Slowly Shane.. Thank you for enlightening me.."

"Ye goddamn egg head.."

Shane reunites Ry'kar with Avamar.

"There you go Ava back in one piece, though his egos taken a wallop.."

Ava rubs her head on Shanes and thanks him.

"Eehh.. Just get cleaned up.. And don't go picking fights with the Outriders no more.. Those bastards will get what's coming soon enough.. Fuckin.." My father's voice trails into a mumble.

We end the night with food then we sleep till morning.

Well my parents do.. I go and hunt some game with Avamar.. What can i say? Old habits die hard and we are.. Bonding.. Rebels…

* * *

 **Author note: Welcome to the Overture series for Ki'xal, Ghardehs and Shanes son. This Overture series serves as a primer story to Ki'xal: Ghosts of the Reach. Set 20 years after the final overture. In these chapters though few there will be, you will experience first hand Ki'xals colourful exposition. As he finds his place in the clan and begins to turn into a formidable warrior. There will be humour, drama, emotion and.. Of course. Strawberry tarts and witty dialogue from both Ki'xal Danny and co..**

 **This story adds an on the fly translation for Yautja words. Meaning you will tell from the get go what's being said rather than my old yautja words section that used to be below. On an important note. This set of Overture chapters contains Werewolfbleu's characters Danny Le'Blanc, Nina Le'Blanc, Osh'ikeille, Uzkielle, Ra'zele, Zelda, Orukia and Eve. And the Empress of Laavi. Honourable mentions to Mikey and T'arik. It Expands on Ninas universe. But separate to her stories. I have permission to include the characters. P.s my besty lol!**

 **The main story is a standalone and focuses solely on Ki'xal on his milky way trotting adventure. I hope you enjoy these few chapters and don't forget to leave a review whether you enjoyed it or not. I'll take any criticism gladly it helps out a lot.**


	2. Overture pt2

_**"So now I shall move on a good few decades.. To my first queen xenomorph kill on dyna'viir 6.. A small colonised xeno planet. A game planet.. Here is where i prove my worth.. I must go through the living breathing hive system and kill every single xeno.. Including the queen by myself. I had Osh'ikeille on comms with the krait.. My ship.. He supplied me adequately for this hunt. And dropped me off at the entrance of my final xeno trail. My memory begins Reader.."**_

 **Overture pt 2.**

 **Towards the darkness through the rock nothing but xenomorphs..**

This planet was a very strange planet.. Our scan showed it to be a catastrophe planet.. Meaning.. The weather was extreme.. Winds blew like hurricanes and the rain was acid.. Lucky me. That it was everyday.. Luckily having completed several chiva or trials my armour and weapons was now resistant to acid. Especially Xenomorph acid..

I enter the entrance to the maw of darkness. As i enter further i hear the howling of the wind outside. My xeno vision helped my greatly here. I focus.. Tightening my posture as i make my way through the Kiande amedha te-dqi'li'he. **X** **enomorph lair.**

I have a smart disk, plasma caster, two kunai, wrist mounted netgun, combi stick, 4 shuriken and 4 grenades. Unlike most Yautja i do not use wrist blades. I have a different style of killing my prey. It is not often i get excited for such games but today.. I was fully ready and willing to delve into the horde.. Further in i hear them.. Slimy.. Sinewy movement.. I unclip my combi-stick tense up and let out a deep guttural roar. Letting the prey know.. I'm here.. Come and get me. My hud scans out a pulse and as the pulse hits the side of the walls it illuminates the sneaky c'jits.

I aim my caster. Two crescents sweep at my chosen target the flash orange and red as it forms a full circle the x in the middle confirms full lock on with a beeping. I let rip and a red orb of energy hits the xeno causing it to explode. I fire again at another.. With another pulse i see them coming out from everywhere like a leak… I keep my caster ready but arm my kunai.

These long daggers have helped me in these hunts before. With a flick of my wrists they glow orange.. I feel the heat emanating from the weapons and a slight vibration in my hands as the charge generators in the handles work. I stance ready when i throw my smart disc at the horde screeching towards me with an infectious resolve.. **We are going to eat you..** Well _try_.

My disc slices four of them open like an old woman's purse as my father would say.. I feel something behind me.. I don't even look when my combi stick flies into whatevers body i pierced. Lifting it over my head and kicking the corpse away into the other xenos.. I make my way in further when they start bringing out the big guns.

Those were just drones..

Now I'm fighting Kiande amedha Sain'ja.

 **Xenomorph warriors**. Or so they are called..

These S'yuit-de are bigger and more cunning. And much more intelligent.

I fire my netgun at one of the warriors.. Unlike my last net this one is acid retardant. Meaning i won't get pounced by an angry xeno who broke free.. D'toudi c'jit.. **Little shit.** It flails on the floor as my net collapses in until it is sliced and diced.. I reach for my backpack it unfolds the net ammo section and i reload as i fire my caster in rapid succession at the other warriors that try to sneak up on my rather taut backend..

Many others have tried before.. Won't be the last it seems.. **Apologies.. Why am i talking about my scrumptious behind? Xeno hunt.. Right..**

I reload with a quick insertion into my gauntlet and it rotates the next chamber. I turn around to see a xeno in mid-air. Claws out and pounces on me. We smash into the floor and i grunt.. Yes grunt.. I am not a loud yautja, i am very quiet when it comes to wounds or.. Rage.. Like my mother. It manages to claw at my mask and its inner mouth shoots out centimetres from my face drooling on me, i get my feet in its non existent stomach and kick it off sending it flying into the squishy secretion filled wall.. I get up and fire my caster at its head i feel a presence to my left to see the tip of a spiked tail i leap back and grab it. With a slight exertion of breath i throw xeno in front and stamp on its head. My boot goes right through its skull revealing a large green brain.

Lovely..

The rest of the xenomorphs carry on attacking.. I am hitched at one point..That i hear Osh'ikeille on my comms. "Are you alright kv'var-de? Do you require assistance?'

With a long growl i say "No."

I have been toppled many times now as the warriors just keep coming… I am ignoring the slight glass shard like pain in my arms and torso as they finally manage to land some strikes on me. To which i begin to see the red mist descending when i grab a xenomorphs inner mouth and rip it out. And forcing its mouth shut with a kunai to the jaw. I am smashed into the wall by another tail. These pauk-de are toying with me.. Trying to whittle me down so they can impregnate me with a chest burster.. Poor them.. I'm the one doing the chest bursting by firing energy at them. I throw two shuriken at two separate xenos when i finally hear.. Silence..

They scratched my paint..

I make a quick assessment of my wounds.. As long as my doodang is still intact that's all i care about.. My wounds will fully heal but for the moment they serve as a distraction when i must really be focused. I quickly staple my torso wound which is the worst of the few that i have.. When grappling with one of the warriors its feet claws dug into my abs and tugged while trying to scarper free. It ended up in two pieces. I use a syringe that rapidly heals except i have never used it before and the sudden sharp pain i felt when the shot hit me caused me to let out a winded bark. Osh'ikeille must have seen my view shudder because i hear him laugh the krit.. I have one last target and boy is she a big girl..

She shrieks at me for killing her babies..

Calling me an insufferable bastard and that she hopes i die in vain when she rips my head off.. **Taking a guess of course all i hear is screeching and hissing.**

And that's when i see them.. Thirty more xenos coming out of the crevices.. Then she decides to abandon her egg sack and rushes towards me head down ground shaking.. I aim at the xenos and fire my caster at them. And fire my net at the queen to serve as a distraction as it wraps around her leg and begins to tighten.. A xeno latches onto my back and i think fast.. Last thing i want is for it's tail to go through my rear and out of my mouth.. My mother would be mortified.. Getting smashed in the back door by a xenomorph no less.. I smash into the wall behind me when i hear a squelch of sinew and muscle as i try and get it off my hide. I grab its tail and with a long gaited roar throw it off.. Its claws tear off my back.. Great another set of wounds.. They better not scar.. I hear the queen squeal as the net severs her leg and she crawls towards me the unrelenting o'wuta.. **Bitch..**

The other xenos rush me at such rate i impale one with my combi stick and lift it off the ground. I throw a grenade at the last few when the explosion rocks the cavern. The Queen lumbers on.. So i do her the favour of jumping on her back. I aim my combi stick at the base of her head as i force her head upward. And ram my stick into it. I don't care for the trophy at the moment. My anger was reaching its height.. I was losing my cool. With my smart disc i manage to severe her head and drag it out of the cavern where a very amused Osh'ikeille waits for me.. He helps bring it aboard. Then we leave the planet to return home.. After a long and painful hunt.. Osh'ikeille looks over my healing wounds and gives an approving nod..

"some find scars attractive Ki'xal.."

I cock my head at him.

"You?"

With a bark he shoves my shoulder.

It was a playful one. With a laugh.

"Will be a great conversation starter Osh.. Want to know how i got these scars?"

My eyes do settle on the ones on his wrist. They are faded. But still there.

"Talking of which they look unfamiliar to me.."

He wasn't wearing his wrist blades today so i never knew until today that he had teeth marks there.

"Earth Gator.."

He says pointing at it.

"I bet it regretted that."

He gives me a short nod.

We take the head to the trophy room to be cleaned and devoid of matter..

Eventually after a long time with using a slicer and clean kit i have my own Kainde-lou-dte'kalei trophy and it finally sinks in.. i have done the clan and myself proud and emerged victorious from my greatest achievement yet. My final task complete i am now a seasoned hunter. Take on some of zelda's missions or errands. I'll have my own ship armour weapons.. My honour.. My.. Name.. No more.. Small hunts.. I have also found my integrity. My strength and resolve. Yes it took me longer than any other warrior in the Nracha Shur'ie.. But now i am finally free from my shackles.

I mark my mask with my queen kill. I already have one for my xenomorph chiva. And Kothoga trial. Mother was saying that my father killed a Predalien and they both along with Nina Uz and Osh killed a leviathan alien years ago.. My mind only trims the very skill it took though he apparently used his abilities.. But still to even survive such encounters. We reach home.. And the pride i feel when i left the ship was.. Energising.

Osh held my shoulder as he walked past with a bow of his head. I look back at my ship and then move on to the clan. My father and mother walk up to me first. They show me a weapon each. A bow.. Not just any bow.. One Ra'zele gave me.. But has been refurbished..

My father holds out a sword.. It has serrated edges.. With a red jewel just below the hilt. He nods his head with a smile.. As i hold up the sword. I press the jewel to find the sword change to a flaccid state and turns into a serrated whip.

Uzkielle approaches next clicking his mandibles.. He holds out a new set of gauntlets. They are fingerless but the back of the hand is armoured. I take them and open the compartment to find orange runes. He nods and steps aside. Then Ra'zele approaches with eve.. He is holding armour.. Eve.. A new mask. Marked with my achievements. And the clan mark.

Nina and Danny approach and the smiles they have say it all.

You have finally achieved what you set out to do..

"Took you long enough Snow White."

Danny says with a wink. His red hair slowly shimmying downward.

I laugh softly..

My mother smiles with a glance downward. Then up to the sky.

"And if you are going to tackle my missions Sain'ja.. You are going to need a better ship Ki'xal.." Zelda says weaving past Nina and Danny.

"Come.. I'll show you.." Avamar says as she and Ry'kar walk past Zelda.

He nods to me with a deep respect.. Despite our spats we are still family.

We all walk to the hangar when i see it..

"She needs a name Ki'xal." Zelda says.

I look.. "Guan-Vor'mekta."

The name was immediate..

I look over the beauty as Zelda tells me the ships specs. Not as technologically advanced as the scorpion. That ship is decades ahead of its time. But just as maneuverable and more heavily armed. And armoured with heavy duty shielding and cloak. Hush drives.. Even has three additional stations in the cockpit a Kehrite.. A hangar everything else.. And a observation lounge..

"Don't crash it like you did the Viper.." Nina says.

I turn to her. "That was an accident Nina.."

She nods once.. We take our leave and i enter the house. I begin to feel sharp pains in my taut back.. Of course.. The little krit that clawed at me.. My mother looks and pulls away the combat armour. I don't fight her.. No point she is stronger than me and always will be.. She runs her hands over the wounds making me tense even more.

"These aren't deep enough to scar.. Lucky you Ki'xal.. However your torso may scar.. Those wounds look deep.. Unless of course you have my side in healing and not your father's.."

He looks with a raised brow..

"We have the same blood darl.. I've healed completely.."

He says with slight hesitation..

"Except maybe my.. Leg scars.."

"Father.."

"Son when you eventually do the kookookachoo.. You will know what i mean yautja.."

I snort at him.

Which is cut short when Mother decides to use the blue gel from my backpack.. My mandibles flare and i let out an almost gurgled roar trying not to do such a thing.. Not that it was loud.. It was muffled only because Ghardeh had her hand over my mouth..

I let in several breaths as i feel my wounds close.

"There done.. Leave your armour off a while.. Let it do its job..

Let me see those front wounds.. I huff with irritance but she shoots me a frown.

"I've seen everything before…"

My father gets up. "Yep I'm out.. I see where this is going son.. He slaps his knees and heads out.

"Take it off.."

"Mother.. I'm fine with that bit.."

"Do it.."

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off.."

"M-di." **No.**

"H'AK-SE!" **NOW!**

She gives me a guttural growl.

"Very well.. Just don't. Go prodding.."

"Ervut vei Ki'xal.."

 **Shut up Winter..**

I take my lower armour revealing my legs and she sees the deep gash on the inside of my left leg and front of my right calf. And close to my groin area.

"These are superficial. They'll be fine.. See was that so hard krit?"

"I suppose not i was thinking more about father.."

She laughs slightly

"Put it back on and get some rest."

I nod once then put my armour back on.

I slowly get onto my berth and try not laying on my back. Then fall asleep.

* * *

 **Author note: A shorter account on his trial with the xenos. A defining moment for Ki'xal as he finally finds his way and shows what he can do. Finally done himself and the clan proud.**


	3. Overture pt3

_**"Now we fast forward to the real meat of my life.. My mission to krell space. This mission was one of many away from our sector. The year is 2140 i was sent by Zelda to free some Yautja that had become slaves the krell were vicious technologically advanced reptilian race who descended from the t'rex. They were 9ft beasts with ion blasters and incredible tactics and very dangerous even to our race.. No pressure then. That a lone Hunter was sent to end them. And free the slaves. We needed the information they had on the black sun clan and the silver bloods who are apparently convening to end the Nracha Shur'ie.. Time was not on my side. And i could not have predicted what happened when i hit that planet. Now it begins Reader.. Read on.."**_

 **Overture pt 3.**

 **Dark Star One.**

"Dark Star One.. This is Dark Star Actual.. I'm receiving that the krell have a slaver planet near your current position. Intel suggests heavy resistance and fortified positions on Zera Vothul. No nav beacon in the area.. Stay sharp and rescue those yautja.. We need that intel Hunter.. Stealth is highly advised or you will get swarmed.. Not that i need to tell you that Ki.. Do i? I don't want a repeat of the hish incident.."

"Zelda.. If you are referring to the kinarin incident i was barely involved, that was out of my control they knew i was coming they were tipped off. I'm telling you.. We have a mole.. When i get back I'm hauling everyone into the ground kicking house.. Someone will spill their guts or heads will roll.."

"You telling me i fucked up yautja?"

I click.. I detect a slight offense in her question.

"No I'm saying not everything is so black and white.. I can only fight enemies i see Zelda..and i intend to find out exactly who.. Is tipping us off.. And end them. Has Danny gotten anything back on that bomb last month?"

"Nah.. He is still working on that, been pretty busy with Neens as of late.. Helping her and Wolf with establishing better connections to some of the friendly clans.. You know.. The ones that don't want us dead?"

She sighs.. "Off topic here.. But i think something is going down with.. Eve and Nina.."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Look i know you and Eve don't see eye to eye.. But lately.. She's been acting.. Strange with Nina.. Not my place to be saying anything but.. It seems serious.."

"Let's just focus on this mission Zelda.. We can discuss semantics on their situation later."

I can see her furrowed brow from this side of space when she says due to our active feeds on the right of my view screen.

"Alright Captain Snowball.."

It makes me click.. What is it with humans and their name calling ways? We had a spar one day. Given her small frame only coming just to my chest at the time to which I'm still growing.. I made the almost fatal mistake of "going easy" on her, she noticed and as a result unleashed a flurry of strikes while latching around my neck. Throwing me to the floor. Her kunai millimetres from my right eye.. As a middle finger to my insult she scratched the side of my eye socket. And simply gave me a disapproved snort.. Ever since i give her my all. She is extremely quick and agile. She admires my agility. If sometimes out of respect to the fact I'm willing to risk a few drops of blood for her amusement. She is my boss. And i have a deep seeded respect for her. She is head of special operations. Danny is about ready to change up the ladder. She wants me to replace him. She would have Mikey or T'arik instead but Ry'kar is starting to become unreasonable with them. I swear if i have to i will give him a beating.. He never had a problem with the others. But with Danny Michael and T'arik he detests them..

I fly ever on scanning the whole system.

When i find the planet zera vothul.

I engage cloak and hush drives then set a course for the planet.

"Alright DSA.. I'm going dark.. I shall update once i reach the surface. Then once again when i have the yautja.."

"Affirmative Captain Snowball.."

I give her a frown on my feed. She smiles. Her steel grey eyes and pink mohawk in full view. "Or was it Snow White?"

"Ki'cte **Enough** Zelda.."

"Yes boss." She says with a wink.

Lucky me she takes the jokes. And leaves the misery to her betters.. Though she is serious when she has to be. She cares for all of her assets in the field. There are few of us. Including her sleeper division but those yautja are in secrecy. I thought about joining.. Zelda says i have the temperament for it but i wouldn't have a lot of freedom and getting blown would certainly mean death. Not that my job is any less dangerous.. I could die right now. I'm not afraid of Death.. But rather not ready to die just yet.. Cetanu can't have me so young. I'd be willing to die for Nracha Shur'ie.. Without doubt or hesitation.

It is the yautja way.. Death before Dishonour.

Flying through the purple expanse of space i see the planet in full view, my ship makes a full planetary scan. Then runes flash up with bullet points as it tells me the details of the rock.

 **Planet scan complete.**

 **Zera Voth: Desolate planet.**

 **-population: 500,009...scanning…**

 **500,008.**

 **-Life sign profiling:**

 **-Torgr.**

 **-Yautja.**

 **-Krell.**

 **-indigenous lifeforms.**

 **Metal composites found.**

 **-Copper.**

 **-Tritium.**

 **-Titanium.**

 **-Uranium.**

 **Other:**

 **Parrafinium.**

 **Star dust.**

 **Graviton seed.**

I stop the useless info scrolling down the side of the planet to which i have scanned.

 **Atmosphere/makeup:**

 **Oxygen.**

 **Nitrogen.**

 **Methane.**

 **Hydrogen.**

 **Carbon dioxide.**

 **Sulfur.**

 **H2o.**

 **Warning.. Threat detected…**

My ships automatic combat status turns my ships lighting from white to red as i approach the planet cloaked and undetectable.. So i thought. I am in atmosphere when my ship is hit by a powerful weapon. There is an alert alarm as my ship hud shows 2 of my 3 shield halos around my ship deplete with one shot.

 **Warning critical shield damage detected… Shields at 40%**

 **Scanning weapon payload…**

 **Uranium depleted high velocity round..**

With a growl i dive how could these creatures detect my cloak? I thought zeldas new module eliminated the possibility from last time.. No matter.. If i can just land.. I'll have a better shot on foot. Assuming the intel i have on the yautjas location is correct. But seeing torgr on the list bothers me so.. What are they doing with the krell? My thoughts are disturbed by a massive shudder of my ship and a blaring alarm as another shot hits my ship and smashes my Hull.

 **Warning shields offline.. Hull compromised…**

State the pauk-de **fucking** obvious then why don't you..

I watch as my 3 empty rings flash slowly 4 times then a sweeping block around the halos adds a block then two then three then four.. When it reaches 14 my shields recharge and i crash almost into the surface. I deactivate the whole ship and patch into Zeldas secure channel.

"Z.. That didn't go as planned.. I was almost shot down.."

Her small window opens up in the top left hand corner of my hud.

"Do you have an escape plan?"

"Thought I'd try shooting my way out.. Mix things up a little.. Seems like some sort of mag rail cannon… must be cloaked because my sensors did not pick up its location.."

"Are you already made?"

"Other than my ship? M-di.."

"Good. Keep a low profile and proceed as planned."

"We have another problem Zelda, the torgr are here also."

"Yeah.. What are they doing there? Just.. Focus on your mission.."

"We'll deal with them when the time comes. Out.."

"Alright.."

Armed to the mandibles i leave my ship. It is cloaked. Lucky me that heat doesn't bother me. But the sun is scorching. I make my way to the blinking yellow marker on my hud which is where the yautja are being kept.

"Hold on Ki'xal.. S'zallor is in a spot of bother.. Great.."

She leaves my feed, he has probably killed a non-target yet again which angers me because i have to run clean up every time he makes a mess. He is relatively new and a skilled warrior but his recklessness gets him into all sides of trouble.. So after this mission i have to double time it to his last known location and get rid of the evidence... I internally smile. I was talking to Ra'zele and he was telling me how he flew to earth to act as a cleaner. Getting rid of the xenomorphs and killing the Predalien that had escaped. A human had fired a missile at them both from a helicopter. Fortunately Ra'zele survived.. Barely. And still managed to kill the Predalien. It was his last hunt on earth though.

Truly a legend.

Though he calls my mother the same title, he reveres her treats her like a daughter. They go back some years as far as her adolescent years. Even eve has the same respect for her. Ghardeh told me of her many battles and history. And i would be lying if i said i don't feel overshadowed by her accomplishments. I have a huge mountain to climb to even reach her level of.. What's that word Nina calls it? Badassness? Or was it Danny? Probably both.

 _ **Anyway apologies Reader, my weakness for talk is getting the better of me, where was we? Ah yes.. The planet.. The mission..**_

Several minutes pass and i see Zeldas face on the infolink again.

"That yautja needs some serious tuning K.." She strokes her mohawk back to its original position, she must have had a moment because it was almost falling apart.

"He pauk-de vei **fucked up** again Z?"

"He fucked up and then reversed and took a giant turd.. I swear.. If Uz sends me one more flunky I'll.. Slap his ass.. Nina or no.."

I grunt a laugh, "he might like that i wouldn't do it."

"Yeah i know.. Horny bastard.." She looks left.. "Hey Uz!" She shouts. He must be walking past the ops center. She flicks him a middle finger with a frown "Eat this Flapjack! S'zallor fucked up again zik'za!" **Twat!**

He must be in the ops center because i see her eyes and head move upward as he approaches.

"You better talk to him before i bust a slug in his ass.."

She holds up the display.

And i can hear Uzkielles guttural growl.

"S'zalor! Ell-osde s'yuit-de et'fos k'diir, h'ak-se! Xi ell seh Thei ell-osde Kazin!"

 **S'zalor you pathetic halfwit return now! Or i will kill you myself!**

"Sei-i **Yes** Uzkielle.. I will return.."

Zelda takes back the display and she.. Slaps Uzkielles behind.. "One more S'zallor Uz, and you will be explaining to Nina why you have an extra asshole in your ass.. Rather than a hand mark.."

He gives her a growl and sees me in her active display. "Sain'ja **Warrior** hold that recording for.. Evidence of Zeldas hostility.." he walks away.

"Thank you Flapjack!" she lets out a gasp and a laugh.. I don't see what he does but probably flipped her off..

I am nearing the designated spot when i stop.. Zelda was not joking when she said it was a well defended post.. There are green scaly krell everywhere. I weigh in my options they are heavily built so taking them on head on would be unwise.

I scan their defences.

Yes yautja are renowned for their strength intelligence and technology. But we do not see ourselves as the most powerful species in the galaxy.. Maybe one of.. Something else will come along larger or stronger.. But maybe not wit.. And i have plenty of wit..

I devise a plan..

"Ki'xal easy big guy.. Don't get caught like a bear in a trap.." Zelda says leaning into the display.

"Big.. Are you joking zik'za?"

"Hey you are according to my small ass now be careful.. Stay focused.."

I stalk the walls of the compound when i hear random noise.. Probably the krell communicating, my visor is not picking up their language. With a swift kick of my legs i jump over the wall and land with a muffled thud. I look around and see a krell move around the corner of one of the buildings. My slaying skills come into effect. They may well be hulking reptilian creatures but they all die the same. Their backs and fronts have armoured scales but their necks are tender. He has some kind of weapon.. I let him pass then i strike.. I ram my right kunai through the back of his neck and my left slicing his throat open allowing a gurgling growl as i put my free hand over its snout and snap its neck with a loud snap.. Like a trunk giving way.. It falls limp in my arms and i drag him into one of the storage buildings he passed and examine the weapon.. As i take the grip and fore grip the barrels spin and the clamps release from the barrel with a loud whir. From my view Zelda smiles.

"like that one Winter?"

"Indeed.." i put it down and carry on with my mission.

I exit the door and cautiously leave, i make my way through the outpost compound when i see a sentry on an overwatch tower.. I see at least 50 plus hostiles.. And that isn't including the torgr i detect in a meeting room overlooking the prisoner block..

I make my way to the overwatch tower, as the krell aims i ram my kunai into the side of his neck and his fleshy side.. Zelda slightly laughs.. She knows no matter what job i take, stealth is my forte. I take his ion blaster and aim down its scope the krell have two versions.. The wrist mounted variant and the one i currently wield.

I see the 4 yautja.. They are heavily guarded.. Almost like… No.. It can't be not here.. I frown and growl..

"What is it Ki'xal? That didn't sound too comforting.."

"Are you stocked up on coffee or the like human?!"

"Uuh.. Yah Yautja.. Why you planning on waiting for a while?"

"Sei-i." **Yes.**

As i wait i see that the yautja are always guarded. By at least 4 beasts.

And my anger is getting ever more heightened at the torgr conversation with the krell to which i can hear clearly. They plan to expand their territory and that includes our system.

"Z… Please tell me you heard that?"

"Yeah I'll send it to Nina ASAP. You need to make a move Ki.. You need to get those yautja out.."

"Working on it.."

It is almost night time and the temperature plummets, due to my cloak affecting my body heat i feel it more than i should.. But my patience pays off. The Yautja are taken to another building. I watch as a krell uses a biometric scanner to open the door.. I look down at my dead kill and sever his hand off.. Surely they cannot be that competent? I put it in my satchel and make my way down.. By falling. I land with a kick up of dust and stealthily make my way to the yautja cell..

I see there is a guard keeping watch..

"Zelda.. Theres no easy way to do this.." I take my combi stick and unleash it. I jump on top of the building and look down with my stick aiming straight down. I drop. There is a rush of air and a shudder as my combistick goes straight through his skull and his whole body crumples with a snap, i drag his mass to the bioscanner and ram his hand onto it, it accepts and opens.. I throw the corpse aside as the yautja stand and all click and growl.

They speak yautjan and a text scrolls along my hud for zelda to read.

"We appreciate that someone sent a dedicated hunter to free us from this prison.. Information.. Yes?"

"Yes.. Tell me everything you know.. About these clans.. But not yet.. We must leave now and quickly.."

I notice one of the 4 yautja is a youngling. And is hiding behind one of the other yautja. They all have similar green markings with an almost coral skin tone with yellow eyes..

The Yautja comfort her.

"Tet'va he is here to help us do not be afraid."

"Do you have a name Sain'ja?" The second yautja asks.

"Dark Star.."

"Lead on Dark Star.."

I rip the krells large hand off and use the bioscanner.. It opens the door.

"Alright Ki'xal.. Lead them out.. Bring them back here.. I'll let wolf and nina know to expect company.."

"We are not out of this yet Z.." I say quietly.

I make my way stealthily out of the compound and each yautja Jumps the wall but little Tet'va can't make the jump.

"U'diti.."

 **Trust.**

She gives me a Trill and clamps around my waist. I jump us over the wall when she stays clamped to my side, Zelda can see her unbonded hair she has not gone through the procedure of having her hair turned into dreadlocks yet. Which is rare but not entirely far fetched. Some yautja would rather not have the procedure. It waves as i speedily make my way to my ship as the others follow.. We hear an alarm blaring.. Too late.. I'm out of reach fuckers.. I see my ship as i cause it to decloak.

They all enter. Tet'va slowly lets go with a groan.

"I will return.. Stay on the ship you will be safe.. I must do one last thing before we leave.."

"The weapon.." The third yautja says.

"Yes I'm going to destroy it. It almost destroyed my ship and I plan on living past today.."

They give me a laughter at my humour.

"Yautja has a humour.. Most strange."

"I am only ¾ yautja.. ¼ of me is human."

They look at each other and Tet'va points up at me with a slight curiosity.

She has not spoken yet.. But the others nod.

"Please do not take too long Sain'ja, you do not wish to know what the krell do to those that evade their capture.. They already killed one of us. Tet'vas mother.."

My memory takes a jolt back on the planetary scan.

 **500,009...scanning…**

 **500,008.**

I let out a sympathetic click and nod to them, I will make sure they all survive.

"I understand.. I will be swift."

With that said I make my way to my secondary objective.

"Ok Ki'xal i have absolutely no info on that weapon, you will be on your own for this one.

"How's Snow White doing?"

Zelda looks left to see someone approaching, then dannys face comes into view.

"Doing well.. Not spotted yet.. As usual.."

"See i told you he would be perfect for the job.. Hell maybe he could take over my job one day.."

"Danny I'm trying to work.." i say with a growl..

He nods "Another time then.. Mind if i watch him snap some body parts?"

"Sure just don't distract him.. He's MY asset.."

I make my way to the mag rail cannon.. It is massive.. Almost like a complex.. "You.. Are going to blow up that big cannon? I thought collateral damage wasn't your thing Snow White?"

"Usually it isn't but today it is a must."

I see several krell patrolling but something feels off..

"Surely there would be more patrols?" i ask..

"Maybe they never expect anyone to find it or get past the whole getting blown out of the sky part?" Zelda says putting a finger on her temple and resting her chin on her thumb.

I aim my caster at one of the krell and fire a full blast at his head, there are several roars and growls coming from around the area up on hearing the commotion.

I cloak and move around the hulking masses, they aim their weapons.. As i jump towards the weapon. I crouch and open up my wrist bracer.I tap several runes and throw the bomb onto the highest point. I look down and to bring my point home that these creatures are going to die i drop down in amongst them they turn with loud deafening roars as i ram a grenade into one of their mouths. With a growl i kick him away. I block a clawed swipe as another krell attacks me in hand to hand.. I fire my caster at his head. When a krell from behind swipes his powerful tail at me causing me to stagger.. I turn around throwing my kunai into his chest.

"Ki'xal you need to get out of there.. There's too many.."

He aims his weapon at me it begins to whir as the barrels fire up. I aim my caster and fire. It blows his arm off and he roars i aim at his head and fire once more.. Another krell rounds the corner firing a weapon.. A missile flies past just missing me then another.. Then another.. I kick him back aim my caster at his head.. Fire.. The shot hits his armoured head. Causing him to fall back i jump in the air and throw my smart disc at his neck then to make sure that kills him i ram my remaining kunai into his heart. And pull it out.

"Yeah nice moves yautja but that bomb is going off soon.."

"No it isn't.."

I take one of the missile launchers and cannons along with my kunai and make my way back to the ship, i bring up my right bracer and press a rune.. There is a massive explosion as my bomb goes off destroying the mag cannon.

As i enter the ship i see the others hidden in my ready room, i walk to my weapon wall and place my new weapons there then take off.

"Dark Star how did you know where to find us?"

His text scroll across my hud.

"A mutual friend sent me. How was you captured? Are you one of the Duni clans?"

The Yautja tilts his head.

"We choose to live without technology, we live as our ancestors lived. This happens regularly.. But we can usually hold our own but this threat.. Is new to us."

"I understand, how is Tet'va doing is she well?"

"Sei-i."

I turn from my cockpit to see the small yautja stood with one of the coral yautja but not hiding behind them.

"What clan do you belong to Sain'ja?"

She asks.. Her little voice is like a velvet sheet. With a slight fiery singe to it.

"Nracha Shur'ie.."

There is silence from the new posse.

"They sent you to find us?"

She asks walking up to my pilot chair.

"Sei-i because we need information about the Black Sun clan. And Silver Blood clan…"

"Information that we will give to you. But you must understand one thing Sain'ja. We are or was black sun.."

He doesn't finish his sentence and i immediately aim my plasma pistol at him and my twin casters open up aiming at the two other yautja. But Tet'va backs off.

"Whoa whoa.. Ki'xal calm down.. They are no longer part of the clan.."

"Does it matter?!" i say with a low growl.

"Yes it matters a lot to me Ki where's that calm yautja i know so much about?"

"That clan attacked us!"

"Ki'xal.. Please.. Listen to reason.. We need their information once the black sun finds out they are missing.. And they will.. They will be hunting for them we need that intel remember the code...they are unarmed and no threat."

My aim stays sighted as the yautja stay still awaiting their fate. Then i see it, they could easily overpower me and take my ship and weapons.. They could betray me right now.. But they stand ready, they know what their clan has done and maybe because they spoke out.. They were outcasts to be hunted only.. The krell got to them first..

I huff and my casters fold up and i holster my pistol.

"Very well you may live, my.. Handler has convinced me.."

"I'll give you a jive later K."

I laugh slightly. "I don't think Orukia will approve."

Tet'va slowly moves up to my chair again.

"What is your matriarch like Dark Star?"

"She is.. Different she is not Yautja. Her name is nina. She has two mates called Starbreaker and Heavens Spite."

"Are you their offspring?" she asks tilting her head..

I hear Zelda huff a laugh at the very notion.

"My Mother is Yautja but my Father is Human.."

"Your father is Ooman? Is he strong?"

"In a sense yes.. In his own way."

"Like you youngling."

"My mother told me humans can never be trusted, that all they do is control and dominate that they are ignorant. They are not worthy prey."

"Not all of humanity is bad Tet'va.. Otherwise Nina and my father would have been killed long ago. You will see. "

We jump out of the system.

"Returning to Asteria.. See you soon Zelda.."

I get out of my chair and show the others to the foodstocks and allow them to sleep in my ready room. A days flight and i finally return to Asteria.

"This is Dark Star on final landing at dock 03."

Zelda nods. "We got you Dark Star you are set for landing welcome back."

As i gently land Tet'va clamps around my waist.

"You will be safe.. Come."

As my elevator lowers the others follow me to the ops centre where zelda meets us. Nina is also with her, and Danny Osh and Uz. With Wolf and Eve, Ninas eyes lock onto the young one and she smiles not baring her teeth to not scare or confront her.

"Gkaun-yte yeyinde, ell se Nina sa Nracha Shur'ie." **Hello brave one i am Nina of Relentless Storm.**

She holds out a hand.

I look down at Tet'va and give her a dive of my head, she looks at Nina and walks up to her. And reaches her tiny hand, Avamar walks in and sees the interaction. She trills.

Nina looks at Avamar.

"Avamar could you take this young o.."

"Tet'va.." Za on'de os Tet'va."

 **Tet'va.. My name is Tet'va.**

Nina smiles again.

"Could you take Tet'va to the pool and clean her up?"

Avamar holds out an arm to Tet'va and she slowly looks at me.

"Nii Dark Star jhe zi?"

 **Can Dark Star take me?**

Ninas eyes slowly slide to me with a nod.

"Very well.."

"I'll tell you everything you need to know Ki'xal." zelda says.

"Ki'xal?" Tet'va asks.

"Za on'de os Ki'xal."

She nods and i see Avamar bow her head as i pass.

I walk her to the springs nearby when she stops as she sees R'jet in the distance bound past in the treeline.

"Ki'xal?" I turn to see my father.

He looks at Tet'va "And who might you be little one?"

She tilts her head as she does not understand the language spoken..

"oh..right.."

He puts on his mask and talks into it changing the language to a yautja filter.

"who might you be little one?"

Her head perks up.

"Are you Ki'xals sire?"

"I am indeed."

"Where is his other sire?"

"i can get her if you wish? She is very pretty.. Like you."

We walk on as Shane makes his way to find my mother, we walk to the springs and i carefully take off her leather like armour she wears.

Moment later Tet'va's eyes widen as she sees someone.

I turn my head to see my mother.

She slowly approaches.

"Ell-osde v-yeh nid za shu'shrim.."

 **You look like my mother.**.

Mother stops, and slowly crouches to her level. And talks in yautja.

"What happened to your mother?"

She does not answer but she lowers her head and looks away.

I look at Ghardeh who helps take off the armour also. But stops to see that Tet'va has three large claw rakes across her chest.

"Tet'va.. How did this happen?"

She looks down and makes a soft trill.

"The krell attacked me for trying to help my mother."

"Ki'xal.. I can take care of her.. Get debriefed by Zelda.."

"I wish for Ki'xal to stay.."

Mother looks from her to me

"i will wait here for you Tet'va. Allow Ghardeh here to clean you up."

"Tet'va.. Rainfall.." mother says.

She cocks her head at the second iteration of the name.

"You speak ooman as well as Yautja?"

"i do." Ghardeh says as she gently cleans the young one. She is so innocent but at the same time so stable minded considering what has happened in the last few weeks or so, after she is washed up she immediately puts on her armour and walks up to me and i walk to the ops centre with her and mother in tow. When i enter the ops centre once more the air had a spice of seriousness to it as i walk up to the meeting room just off the entrance to left.

Nina and Zelda look at me and nod gently.

My mother sits in one of the chairs and beckons Tet'va over as i approach the two females with Uz and Danny.

The two other yautja are talking to Uzkielle..

Their words scroll across my hud.

"As for the silver blood clan, the black sun has been plotting for years to wipe out this clan, the first attack was a test at your defenses but had not anticipated two powerful humans with paya-like abilities. The krell and torgr came much later though it seems the torgr are the lead race, the krell seem to be the muscle of the alliance. They together have conquere most of the deuanali systems. The Kandari are putting up a fight as are us Yautja. Humanity might be well next or the utarians. How you handle this information and act on it is your own perogative, but prepare for an attack at any rate, there are more clans that see this taboo life style as a sacrilege but.. Won't act upon it so long as the clans stay out of their systems, but the Black sun and silver bloods.. They have the means and numbers together to snuff out the taboo clans. We have told you everything we know.. We must leave your system before the enemy know we are here."

Nina nods.

"We can deal with the Torgr and Krell later, thankfully seeing as Ki'xal wiped out those who did I.D him they have no idea who hit them. They won't suspect us.. But the clans.. They must be dealt with. Uzkielle, Zelda pool in assets, i want a full scale tac on any and all BS and SB planets near this system. And send these yautja back as soon as we are able, for now they are protected here and it seems we aren't made just yet.. Ki'xal.. Danny.. Walk with me i have a task for the pair of you.."

Zelda nods to Nina. "Aye aye.."

"Ghardeh… Take care of the little one.."

Mother nods.. And stands up.

Nina, Danny and i leave the ops centre and walk into the kehrite..

I see S'zalor, T'Kyda, Xarxis and Jul'dir.

Stood in a formal line.

Danny walks up to them.

"Alright.. There's a reason Zelda pulled you out.. And it is a pretty big ordeal.. Between fucking up and being damn right competent to damn outright disrespectful is a fucking joke!"

My hooded brow raises.. Danny seems angry and i have rarely seen this side of him. Nina is stood at the entrance of the kehrite.

The four yautja all stand looking at Danny.

"Anyone care to explain what is going on?"

The four yautja remain silent. So i step forward.

"You all know about damage control, Danny is the control.. And if that fails I'm the damage.."

Danny holds up a suspicious item from his back satchel.

"Who can tell me what this is? Hm?"

I see Jul'dirs eyes flick.. A clear sign he knows something.. I've gotten very good at spotting subtle body language.

"Jul'dir.."

He looks into my eyes and then Nina.

My hand quickly reaches for my pistol.

"Very well.. I'm going to count to 10.. If you don't tell us what we want to know.. I'm going to kill someone.. To which i swore an oath.."

I aim my weapon at S'zalor.. As he was the one who mucked up his mission to which i will need to clean up once this ruckus has been dealt with.

"1...2...3...4… D'ur pauk shei zi **Don't fuck with me**..5...6...7-"

"It..is a transponder.." T'kyda says with a rumble..

I aim my pistol at T'kida. " A transponder for what zik'za?"

"Information.. About this clan.."

"What information.. Who is it being sent to?" Danny asks.

"I would rather die.. Than t-"

My pistol lets out a loud plow as i shoot T'kyda in the head and he falls back silent. My mandibles flared. Nina walks up to Danny.

"Jul'dir.. Do you have something to say? Did you know your brother.. Was a traitor? Speak up now.."

He looks at his brother and slowly shakes his head.. Jul'dir is one of the younger yautja we have recruited. His remarks are sometimes misplaced which usually gets him into trouble with the twins. But today.. Was a wake up call.. Such transgressions against this clan will be met with lethal force.. I feel some form of regret.. But this clan is my family also. And anyone who threatens it will be terminated with little hesitation.. Even if we were friends.. T'kyda took an oath.. He had planted the bomb while feeding information to one of the enemy clans, Danny must have found it making a security sweep.

I holster my pistol and walk up to Jul.

But he step back in a submissive stance.

"He knew the punishment Jul.. You can not judge me for what had to be done.."

He growls and storms off almost smashing the kehrite door from the dual hinges.

"Xarxes.. You are to replace T'kyda as you have shown incredible loyalty and confidence in your duties.. You may go.." Nina says holding his shoulder then giving him a nod.

He inclines his head then nods at me as he walks past which leaves S'zalor.

I walk up to him.. He tenses as he realises why and i smash him in the side of the head.

"How many times do i have to clean up your mess krit?!" 4 humans! Innocents barely able to defend themselves and you.."

With a roar a grab his throat and squeeze his windpipe hard enough for him to choke then throw him to the floor. I point to him as he stands up and shakes himself off with a grunt.

"I'm going to clean up your mess.. This is your last chance S'zalor.. I stress to you.. Take heed.. One more fault.. One more slip up.. It will be someone far worse dealing with you.. Leave us.."

"Sei-i Ki'xal.. I recognise my failing and will be sure to correct it.."

"See that you do." Danny says as he walks up to Nina.

S'zalor takes his leave..

Nina shakes her head as he leaves.

"What a fucking mess.. I'll talk with the other clan elders to see if we can get a little more security.. I'm not liking where this is going.. Danny.. Kixal.. I trust you both to get this mess cleaned up.. Tomorrow take the yautja to one of the clans.. They will be safer there. In the meantime.."

I nod "I'll clear up S'zalors mess.."

"And I'll do one more security sweep with Zelda.. Pretty sure T'kyda was the mole.. But I'll quadruple check with Ava.." Danny says with a nod.

Nina nods then we begin our own tasks..

This is what we do..

Before i leave Nina holds my shoulder, "You did the right thing Ki'xal.. No one will judge you for your actions today."

With a silent bow of my head I take my leave..

* * *

 **Author note: Ki'xal.. Do you think maybe next time you could actually be a bit more serious? Enough with your wit already! Just over halfway there until we are finished.**


	4. Overture pt4

" _ **This next one jumps to 2150 Reader, it seemed my plan on the slaver planet worked because as we carried on hitting the krell and torgr they were finding it more difficult to ascertain the threat.**_

 _ **Hit and run strikes were the key.**_

 _ **As for the silver blood and black sun clans. We were under attack over the years. A lot had changed with my perspective over the course of my life..**_

 _ **An accomplished hunter, i made my way through the ladder of Zelda's frontal division.**_

 _ **My next mission was to find out where the silver bloods operations were being co-ordinated from and send a lethal message.**_

 _ **This was one of my more defining missions as i was completely alone, Zelda had told me the perimeters of the mission and that was it. She trusted my own use of discretion. Which had not failed me before."**_

 **Overture pt 4**

 **The silver lining.**

"Ki we don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick.. The silver bloods are using a nav beacon to keep tabs on our assets placement, which is crippling our defenses but at the same time is their downfall. I had Uzkielle create a whisper chip that will relay all information coming in and out of the beacon, simply fire the probe, latch it onto the nav beacon and it will download directly.. It's important so don't lose it. Once you find out the source of the silver bloods little operation centre i want you to go there and interrogate the team.. Use any means necessary to glean whatever you can out of them and kill them. Leave nothing behind.. Nina needs me for a task and Uz is already handling Jul'dir so you will be on your own again for this one. Good luck Sain'ja I'll return to you as soon as i am able.."

I nod this isn't the first time I've been doing missions using my own devices but i have gotten rather good at it, being a lone hunter is actually more entertaining for me without having Zelda keep tabs on me.. Those years ago yes maybe i would need a little help but now? Not so.

I walk to find my ship when Danny flies off in the distance.

I enter my ship then take off.

I am now fully grown and as a result see my world differently now. I have become a true hunter, not some youngling trying to prove his worth. But a respected part of the clan and family, a cool mind and temperament, with a drawback of course.. One to which i Blame my father for..

More on that later..

I fly out of Asteria and enter super cruise. Nav beacons are usually near the stars of the system but this system has two stars. One close to Asteria the other a good 323,573 light seconds away. I fly past the three moons of Asteria and my speed only increases once i leave the safety threshold of the moons and planets, i walk into my armoury and take off my light hunter armour and replace it with my gold d'lex armour. The three yautja that i saved gave it to me as a token of thanks. It covers my legs fully my forearms shoulders and back. But leaves my belly exposed. Which does not matter because it comes equipped with a personal shield module. Courtesy of my mother. I take my leave and walk up to my weapon wall. I take my Reaver. My razor wind which is a custom made smart disc essentially, two casters and my two plasma pistols. I do not use wrist blades.

Which Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille found rather strange.. But i have my own fighting style and it requires the use of kunai instead, my bracers as a result are not as bulky as a genuine Yautja bracer but they still pack a punch.. Both come equipped with the power punch module, though to be honest i do enjoy a good hand to hand despite all of my weapons, keeps the blood pumping, that side of me will never wane.. Its intrinsic to all yautja. The thrill of the hunt. The precision, the anticipation before the kill. i make my way back to my cockpit and begin a pulse scan and i see the beacon.

I drop from supercruise and slow down and scan the beacon then fire Uzkielles modified probe, that yautja is one of a kind.. I will always remember him taking me on a badblood hunt. It was a bloodbath. My first real look at what makes him tick. Nina flew off the handle at him for taking me with him but strangely enough.. I enjoyed the little hunt.

I watch a filling ring as the probe downloads all data to my sat com.

 **Download complete…**

 **Decrypting data..**

 **Processing…**

 **Almost done…**

 **Done…**

 **Opening data packet…**

 **Syncing sat com…**

 **Synchronisation complete…**

 **Stand by…**

I scan the data when a decrypted channel in the packet opens. It Had all of the activity from the past few months.

My eyes narrow as i see where the ops centre is located.

Verix 2-a1..

A system not too far away, with a trilling and slight tenseness i retract the probe and once it returns to my cargo scoop i make my way to the Verix system it takes minutes for me to arrive i jump out of witch space near the sun then cloak my ship.

I send out a pulse scan for the relevant signature and find it 450ls away, i begin to clear my mind of all irrelevant thoughts.. That is until my father's voice seeped in when he asked Osh'ikeille if he ever tried strawberry tart. Which seems to be an earth dessert. His eyes flashed when he said no. Saying he will make him one.. That was this morning.. He promised there would be one for me. When I get back.. I shake my head and frown, i shift in my chair and tap several runes on my console.

I turn on hush drives and the whirring turns into a low quiet droning woooom.

The signal just went online, Uzkielles whisper chip links to the signal and sends an audio feed to my sat com and mask.

"Xarxes.. Why are you contacting me now? I am in the middle of preparing my requisites for next light.."

I growl.. "Xarxes…"

"You must step up your schedule.. They are on to you.. Uzkielle may suspect.. Even Osh'ikeille. But they do not know it is i just yet.. Nina is planning on a run to Laavi soon.. You could hit her while her ship is in transit.. The Sun's would rather her alive.. However we all know she is a formidable opponent.. The others will surely suspect an attack, Ghardeh and Shane are also high targets.. They are persons of interest.. Highly honoured within the Nracha Shur'ie.. They would make grand trophies.."

I hear enough.. I save the recording and make haste to the planet.. I do not know where Xarxes is currently but his head is mine the treacherous S'yuit-de… All these years after i killed T'kyda. And they were working together.. But how could we have known. All these years for this.. Snake.. I waste no thought on the matter.

Immediately i contact Uzkielle, he brings up his arm he does not have his mask on and his mismatched orbs scan my face as i look into my feed.

"Sei-i Kv'var-de?" **Yes hunter?**

"Uzkielle.. Do you have any knowledge of Xarxes whereabouts? Is he off planet? It is imperative you bring him in, he is working against us under our noses.. Just like T'kyda.. Where did you find these Yautja Uzkielle?"

His eyes narrow and i send him the recording i found.. He brings it up on a separate display.. His throaty growl was everything i needed to hear.. He taps several runes to find Xarxes is in his quarters.

"He is in his quarters.. I shall send Ghardeh to deal with him.. Carry on with your mission.. Kill them dead.. Good work on finding yet another traitor.. He will be detained until your return." With a snarl he disconnects the link.

I am almost at the planet. Its a green verdant planet. Plenty of trees shrubbery and exotic weather, i scan the planet to find the operation centre. The signal is still open and my sensors triangulate the position, i enter a drop pod and decide to enter stealthily. The less they know that i am here the better, my sat com blinks and beeps with a vibration as Uzkielle contacts me once more.

"Ki'xal.. Ghardeh checked Xarxes quarters but she found only his Personal Unit.. There is a chance he is off planet, his ship is also missing.. I have passed on your information to Nina.. She wants him dead.. Do not afford him the luxury of speech Ki'xal.. Zelda has been notified." His infolink window collapses. Clever.. Very clever Xarxes.. You know how to hide your trail but i will find you.. I think to myself.

My pod drops. And i silently fly planet side as my ship flies in high orbit, my pod slams into the ground and there is a whirring as the fins close and the slats thud open, i remain cloaked and bring up my right arm i tap on my satcom and the planet flickers into existence. Two opposing crescents circle one another as they zoom into position then stop. Not far from my current location, chittering and other uninteresting noises fill the air. I use the huge twisting trees to get around unnoticed. A faint overlay with my map shows i am close to the position of the signal. Then i see it.

Two small retractable buildings.

And something else..

Mines.. Around the surrounding area.

I take my plasma pistol and press one of the runes on the back of the grip, the barrel extends. And the runes glow blue rather than orange signifying that it has switched to silent fire mode. My cyan laser finds its mark and i fire at the mine. It explodes causing the rest to explode with it.. There is a roar coming from one of the buildings. And i walk up to it as i unleash my reaver.. A yellowed yautja storms out caster aimed with Spear in his left hand, his mask eye slits flash blue then red as i approach.. Unfortunately for him my cloak is an advanced version. Capable of scattering my body heat making heat vision useless and delivers a radion dispersal hiding my cloak signature. I flick my wrist and the sword curls up into the whip and I lash it out catching the yautja by his Spear. I yank as he fires his caster and his shot flies wide, i throw his Spear into his forearm impaling his gauntlet he roars out and rips the Spear out but it's too late. I kick him into the buildings wall and throw him over my shoulder. He unleashes his wrist blade and swipes out at my ankle but his Spear saves me as i ram it into the ground stopping his strike dead. He aims his laser at me. I blind fire at his weapon and destroy it, he jumps up and smashes his wrist blade into my sword. I parry him and rip off his module. With a growl i grab his mask and tear it off. The nitrogen hisses out of his flailing tubes and i unfold my power punch module and smash it into his chest sending him back with a loud roar. He gets up from falling on his back and picks up a crate and throws it with such force that when i block it my arm causes it to buckle. I tire of gaming with him so i aim both casters at him. I, de cloak.. Giving him the satisfaction of seeing the hunter that is about to end him.

He takes a step forward.

"Z-ti et.."

 **Do it..**

I clench a fist.

"M-di. Ell-osde te ell bwi tii'de zuku.."

 **No you and i will talk first..**

He growls Which Is cut short by my net gun on my right wrist gauntlet, i drag him as he tried to escape and i throw him into the building he came from there are monitors and displays with supplies.. Bombs.. Awu'asa.. I throw a punch at him.. My temper begins to drop which is bad news for my new friend here.. Soon to be dead if i don't get answers.

"Where is Xarxes?" He gives me a derisive snort and my kunai finds his knee which he roars out as it slams into the earth..

"Where..is he..?"

He spits blood at me.. To which I follow up with a caster shot blowing off his right arm. He lets out a deafening roar..

"Where is XARXES?"

he does not answer..

"Ell-osde Pauk.. Ell fhen Ell-osde niisun!"

 **Fuck you.. I tell you nothing!**

I knee him in the face and end our misery with a sword in the skull. I take off my mask and connect his to my face, it plays back the last 30 mins, it was the conversation with Xarxes. There is noise outside and i remove the mask and put my own back on.

I set my vision mode to pheromone sigs and i see a red cloud behind the wall approaching the building, i come round the corner and to my delight i come face to face with Xarxes. His mandibles flick and a hint of surprise mars his facade. "Ki'xal… Yo.."

He doesn't finish his sentence as my caster unfolds and i aim at his head.

"Do not utter words to me Tjau'ke." **Traitor.**

He unleashes his wrist blades..

"If this is to be my end.. I would rather die in a final fight.."

He takes off his caster and trophies, and drops them to the ground, i do the same and release my pistols casters and wrist launcher.

I stance locked on him, "Just so you know.. I killed your friend inside.."

He jumps both arms out ready to strike, i dodge and cross my blades to block as he brings in an elbow, i kick him back and throw a kunai into his chest. He tenses up with a roar and rips it out he throws it back but misses, i lock my arms into his wrist blades and kick him in the knee bringing him down then knee him in the jaw sending him sprawling in his back, he gets up when i wrap my whip around his neck, he grabs it trying to break free but it's no use.

"We trusted you.. Opened our arms to you.. You have dishonoured not only yourself but Nracha Shur'ie.. You plotted to kill my matriarch.. My family.. My clan.. And for that.. You die.." With a flick of my wrist the spines of the whip flick out.. Decapitating Xarxes.

He falls to the floor my whip retracted into the sword and i let out an angered huff. I walk up to the building and use the dead yautja wrist bracer to set off his bomb. It beeps a countdown and i make my way to my ship after collecting as much data as i can. I enter my ship and witness the explosion several miles wide. Destroying masses of foliage and the buildings with the yautja and equipment.. I scan through the data to find that the silver bloods have a base nearby. On one of the moons, i begin scouring the mask for information. The silver bloods know about. Ninas meeting. I patch into Uzkielles frequency.

"It is done Ki'xal? Have you found where Xarxes is hiding?"

"No need, he came to me.. I ended his treachery. I have the handles mask.. I am currently se-"

"M-di Ki'xal bring it back to me, i will hack into the mask and find the relevant data."

"Very well i am on the way to one of the moons.. My mission is not over Uzkielle."

"Leave no one alive.. Death before Dishonour. Uzkielle.. Out.."

He disconnects.

I enter low orbit and bring my ship into a descent, my ship warns me that i am approaching my destination, i send it into autopilot and drop from my elevator. I land on the moon of light, it's weather is steady but causes storms of hardlight rain for now it seems i am safe.. My rotating crescents show my destination is nearby but nothing is seen no temporary buildings. Or camps.. A cave system.. Given the moons storms.. I see strange bony growths jutting out of the ground with jets of white light being sent into the atmosphere with strange specks. Fading into the sky.

I cautiously make my way round the area cloaked when i eventually see the entrance to the cave as i enter i move cautiously inside and look up to see 4 mines.. I walk past the lasers and move further in aiming my pistols as i de-activate the laser systems a triangular crosshair blinks into existence, then another. They move around my peripheral vision as i aim around the corners then i use pheromone vision. I see many targets and my whole body tenses.. This will be a good fight, i see one of the clouds move towards me i holster my right pistol and take out my kunai. I enter an alcove to my right the yautja tastes the air.. Sensing someone else is here.. He unleashes a wrist blade.. I make my move.. I tap his shoulder and as he turns around i power punch him in the face knocking him flying into the cavern wall snapping his spine..

I move in and shoot 3 yautja in the head when there is a rumble.. The whole cavern shakes. That must have been the mines at the entrance.. A trap.. I hear the whirring of a smart disc and see it fly towards my head. I drop and fire my pistol.. Its deafening pows fill the air, i see 3 yautja cloak.. Shame on them.. I throw my razor wind at one of the unlucky Sain'ja and it rips right through him he still gargles a roar as his top half keels over and he wriggles on the floor. I swiftly put him out of his predicament by shooting him in the head. My razor wind returns to my hand covered in bright fluorescent green blood on the spinning teeth, an explosion hits my shield and I'm blinded by a white flash and my whole body is flung backward. My shield bar at the top middle of my hud flashes red and orange.. With a warning beeping.. Sparks emit from my armour as the shield recharges.

I fire at the shooter and move further in to the cavern, it seems far too quiet..

I send out a pulse scan from my gauntlet.. Then i see it.. The ops centre of the silver bloods.. Concealed by a cloak, with 5 hunters ready for the intruder to make their mistake.. If they think i came here to fail they will be disappointed..

I cloak once more.. I move onto the roof and crouch moving slowly.. I snap the neck of one yautja.. Dropping him carefully.. I take his wrist blade launcher. I attach it to my right gauntlet..

 **Syncing new weapon..**

 **Sync complete..**

 **Weapon ready to use…**

I cock the wrist blade launcher.

I aim round the corner and fire it into the hunters face. He falls leaving a blood splat up the wall.. I enter and throw my razor wind at the next yautja.. This is all too easy.. I de cloak..

With only 3 left in the room..

"Any last words zik'za?"

I give them a taste of my voice.

I am met with roars.

"i guess not.."

I fire my two pistols leaving the shortest one alive.. This one seems.. Hesitant.. I aim my pistol at him but he retracts his blades..

"Ki'xal.. What are you doing here?"

He de cloaks and my mandibles twitch..

"Jul'dir?"

He shakes his head with a snort and my pulse spikes when i receive a infolink connect from Uzkielle..

"So now it makes sense Ki'xal.. Not so bright these.. Silver bloods.."

"You had Jul'dir pose as a silver blood Uzkielle?! I almost killed him why was I not informed!"

He clicks.. "It went according to plan, Jul'dir was sent to find information on the activities of the black sun.. He has found the base of operations.. Which just so happens to be where your intel sent you.. I had to be sure it wasn't a decoy.."

"So i was to find the base handler was that it?"

"Indeed but your mission is not over, Jul'dir carry on scouring for information. Ki"xal return and meet me at the ops centre.. I have another task for you. Zelda has been notified of your success, bring my that mask.."

"Very well.. N'dhi'ja.." **Farewell..**

The infolink closes.

I nod to Jul'dir and he gives me another click.

"How did you know not to kill me?"

I look and trill at the question.

"The other yautja attacked without question. If there is hesitation i give them a benefit of a doubt.. Compassion Jul'dir."

"But compassion will get you killed if judged wrong.. How can you tell?"

"You always were the shortest Jul.."

He snarls and turns to do his job.

"Thank you Ki'xal.." he says while he taps away on the consoles.

"Ell-osd'es N'jauka.."

 **You're Welcome..**

I say as i walk out the way i came only rubble blocks my path, i charge my power punch module and smash through it leaving dust in my wake i tap my console for my ship then fly to Asteria..

I land and shut down my ship taking the enemy's mask and making my way to the ops centre, i walk up to Uzkielle and place the mask onto the console. I plug in the connectors and tap several runes then watch as more runes flash past the large screen. Then all stored information flashes up.

Uzkielle lets in a breath then gives me a affirmed grunt.

"You have done well Ki'xal this is invaluable to Nina."

"Hey Snow White are you sure you don't want to sign up for Zelda's sleeper division? You are pretty good at what you do.. Puts Osh'ikeille and Ra'zele to shame.. And they've been around a long time.."

"What's that supposed to mean Danny? If they heard you they'd throw you a beating.."

"Relax. I mean it as in your demeanour.. Your… mindset.. You always keep your cool even in stressful situations."

"Zelda could use someone like you Ki'xal i agree." Uzkielle says with a slight nod to Danny.

"No I'm fine where i am. Uz you said you have a task for me?"

"Indeed, it is why Danny is here he found the components signatures for the bomb he found. It belongs to a store in Arkviir here on Asteria."

"You mean to tell me a bomb maker had access to those components right under our noses?"

"Not necessarily Winter, it doesn't take a genius to mix dimorphic ditanium fluid and nano dimitrite deposits to make bomb. What sets this one apart is it had an analogue time.. And get this. It's a Fendex.." Danny explains.

"A Fendex? You're telling me the timer was a pocket watch?"

"Well to address your incredulous tone.. Snowball.. Our sensors would have picked up anything suspicious, so using a timed mechanical is pretty clever."

"Your task is to find all relevant persons of interest and find out who made that bomb. Nina has delayed her meeting by four days.. Only you Danny Osh'ikeille and i know of this change. Consider yourself notified. She wants you along with Daniel in her security detail. How lucky for you Snowball.." Uzkielle says with a slight laugh.

"We all set? because the sooner we do this the sooner we can come back to ramen and those strawberry tarts your father has been making.."

"Danny.. Always the jester.. Let us continue."

We walk to my ship, when Danny smiles at me.

"Something amusing Red spectre?"

His eyes light up in amusement.

He lets out a snort. "Red spectre? Seriously?"

"i could have gone with sweetie.."

"Kixal.. I.. I would prefer sweetie!"

I let out a quiet laugh.

"Nina was talking about you earlier Snow white. She wants you to replace me as head of security, she.. I mean we love your dedication and discretion when dealing with recent events. And to be honest.. After what happened to Mikey and T'arik.."

I look away as he says the two names.

"Look i know you want to get those responsible.. We all do.. I want to help. But with all the bullshit flying around lately, we'd be lucky to get past this year. Nina has a plan, this meeting with this.. Taal.. This empress.. Will be the break we need."

We enter my ship, "Damn it Ki'xal.. Everytime I look at you i can't believe how much bling you've got on you.."

He walks up to my arsenal and picks up my sword. "Still shiney.. I remember when you got this bad boy.."

He sees my golden combat armour and whistles.

"That's some noice armour cuz.."

I am currently in my silver hunting armour. Which is slightly less armoured.

It has armoured boots that come just below my knees armour that protects the hips front and back.

A chest piece that covers my whole chest and front but not my sides. Then my shoulder pauldrons which just protects the shoulders.

"Are you.. And Ava.. Going at it by the way? Is that still a thing?"

I nod "We are.. Though the smurf won't stop trying to keep us apart.. Maybe due to the fact I'm.. Half-blood.."

"Hey.. You are not half blood, Shane's blood is Ghardehs blood and she is a beast. I've known her a long time. She would beat the shit out of him if he ever said such crap in her earshot.."

We take off.

"Besides.. You'd seriously wipe him all over the place.. I'll always remember you smashing a hole in that bar one day. What was that Tenavians name? Quas? Ry'kar tried to grab one of his fire arms and got burnt but you just ripped it off and smashed him in the head with it?"

"Well that creature was vile.. He was disrespectful and showed complete disregard for everyone else there.. Looks like i did them a favour.. I hate space stations.."

"Well we got a meal and a free show, pfhaha Uzkielle walks in and just sat down asking for a drink."

"Of course then Osh'ikeille walks in and grabs my by the throat restraining me and sits me down.."

"You are a demon under that hood Milky bar.. I sure as shit won't hug that side of you.. You're one hard yautja to read at the best of times.."

"You'd hug me either way Danny.. Don't lie.."

"Yeah you're right.."

He dives and reaches round and grabs around my neck.

"Trying to fly krit.."

"Doing a good job sushi.. Should we stop off at the donirama? I fancy a jap ration in a few days.."

"Mmmm a curried shashlik."

"Ooohh don't.. Tempting.. But that's indian!"

We both laugh.

"Ahh see this is why we need to work together more often, Zz usually puts me with the less talkative grunts.. Just not as enjoyable.. At least we click.."

"Easy now Danny.. You may get more than a spicy beef donburi with that talk.."

"Extra crispy beef?"

"With two big balls.. Of rice.."

"Bring it.. Yautja.. I dare ya!"

"Hey.. I'm trying to fly.. Soot sprite.."

I see Danny's face change.. "I.. Haven't heard that in a looong time.. What else has Nina told you?"

"A lot, She told me how much of a little shit you was.. Being chased by tadpole creatures. Always making my father and mother laugh, not just Nina mind you.. Osh'ikeille as well.. Namely how the twins first met you. I found it very intriguing."

He nods silently. "Yeah i bet.."

He swipes his hair from his forehead and clicks his arm.. "Did she tell you about the arm?"

"M-di.. I guess some memories hurt more than others. Besides you and Ry'kar both fucked up.. As far as i could tell.. She was FURIOUS.."

"Heh.. Yeah i suppose we did.."

I hear a beeping coming from somewhere.

"I'll be right back.. I'm being paged.. Hehe.."

Danny takes his leave. I approach the city of Arkviir.

The large spires of the city glint in the suns glare. A transmission crackles on my comms.

"Guan-Vor'mekta905.. Prepare for landing at port 07."

"Landing at port 07.."

I make my way to the port and my ship auto docks. I load my kunai and one pistol then i find Danny walk up to me with a smile but i sense something is wrong, i lay the thought to rest. He has a lot on his mind.. The last thing he needs is for me to be asking if he is good.

"Damn tenavians.. They seem to be piling everywhere.."

Why Yautja and Tenavians ever signed that damn peace treaty is anyone's guess but we are the superior race in this system. They were reluctant to move systems before. But it seems their spirit to keep fighting left them and retreated.

We allowed several settlements to stay for import and export. Their tech is useful.

We make our way to the city centre when Danny stops.

"Alright Winter, how do you want to do this? Do you want to play bad cop or do you want me to slip those trousers on?"

"The question should be who'd be more effective?"

"Well what chance do i have against a sleek sexy white Milky bar?"

"Danny.. If you want to get personal.. I can always show you the back of my hand."

"Is that the only thing you'd show me the back of? Pity.."

I give Danny a deep growl and walk up to him hunched with a balled fist.

"Such a big bully Kixal.. Show me your moves then big boy.." He points to the store. "Right there.."

"C'jit Syra'yte.." **Shit head..**

"Oooff… Snow white.. I felt that stabbing pain in my heart.."

I walk up to the store and immediately see tenavians in the store, they look at me as i side step the entrance.. "Get.. Out.."

My mandibles flick and my eyes lock on to each one and they leave. Hurriedly.

The clerk stares as his customers leave.

He speaks and my mask corrects his low growling into words i understand.

"How dare you barge in here and have all my customers leave Yautja…"

He stops when i walk up to him, Danny walks in and stands on the other side of the counter.

"Nice collection of Fendex you got here..

Wouldn't you say K?"

I grab one and look at its dial, i crush it in my hand and drop it to the floor.

His eyes follow the destroyed stock and his eyes bulge.. A sign they are angry.

"If you wish to live. You will give me all records of people who purchased this make and model.. Do it now.."

I say with a frown and tensed posture.

"I will not reveal my customers details to the likes of a human and his yautja flunky.."

"Heheeh.. Now you've got a problem.." Danny says as i walk round and grab his long neck.. I aim my caster at his head and he closes his eyes..

"Is dying for some information really worth it Tenavian? Is your resistance stupidity or self preservation? Either way i do not care.. Either you give us the contacts.. Or i gut you and bomb this whole shit heap.. What is it going to be?" i lift him higher and unfold my second caster.

"The first one goes through your gut.. The second your head.. Do not test my patience for i have none to spare.."

I tilt my head as he nods.. "Yes yes very well you have made your point.. Let me down… And i will retrieve those files.. You will get no trouble from me.. I see my failing yautja.."

I lower him and my casters fold up.

He hands me the file.

"You know what I'll buy one for a memento, I'll buy that one.. You take Visa?"

I snarl at Danny's antics.

I wait for him outside.

He exits and he lightly punches my side.

"That was awesome.. Didn't even blow his head off.. Now we need to find out who the bomb maker is.."

"Xarxes.."

I say with a growl..

"How did you figure th-"

"Because i see his pauk'n name Danny!"

"And he's already dead.. Right?"

"Sei-i.. All those years.. He was working behind our backs.." My hand cracks the pad and i smash it into the wall causing it to explode.

"Whoa Easy Ki'xal you got him.. We won this round.."

"Uzkielle.." I growl.. I storm off but Danny grabs my forearm with his cybernetic arm.

"Don't Ki'xal.. Calm down cousin.. It's good.. Lets just.. Go home and forget it."

"I'm going to see Uzkielle Danny.. Let go."

He shakes his head "I've known you long enough to know when you are pissed. I highly advise you not to fly off the handle with Uz.. I can't help you there if things get ugly. When he's pissed i stay clear from him like the bubonic plague.."

"I'm going to talk Danny.. TALK to him, he brought in two yautja but the security checks failed i want to know why."

I rip my hand from his grip and he shakes his head. "Alright i won't stop you but seriously.. Calm your temper.. Don't start ripping holes in walls.. Or faces.."

We make our way back to the complex when i leave. I head to the Ops centre when Zelda stops me.

"Ki'xal how did the search go. Find the bomb maker?"

"Yes.. It was Xarxes.. Where is Uzkielle?"

"He's gone to Xarxes quarters."

I storm off.

S'zalor walks past me and nods.

I give him a glance and nod back.

Ry'kar walks up to me as i round the corner.

"Ki'xal how did your mission go? Did Danny try breaking you in?"

I don't answer with verbal but rather a clean right hook sending him staggering to my left. He lets out a growl holding his head.

"Ell-osde pauk." **Fuck you.**

I say then walk past him.

I walk up to Xarxes quarters. The door slides open when i find uz with an open hatch in the floor.

"Where the fuck did you find these bastards Uzkielle?! How'd they pass the security checks?" He looks up slowly at me and stands.

"Calm your tone Ki'x-"

"ANSWER THE PAUK'N QUE-"

Uzkielle lunges for me but i step back and angle my arms.. He tenses up and gives me a look of anger yet we are at a standoff. For i too am angry for a completely different reason and he sees this and stalks towards me.

"What are you implying Ki'xal.. Choose your words.. Very carefully.." He slowly circles me as i circle him and turns his head left slightly.

"Danny put security checks in place to prevent this from happening, only you bypass the security protocol.."

I sense his anger spiking,

"You are nothing if attentive.. Yes.. I broke protocol.. I have my reasons Ki'xal, we have enemies everywhere. You know this you have fought them before. The two targets I allowed in were both black sun and silver blood, i am on the cusp of finding out where they both hide. And you finding the bomb maker and silver blood handler has helped greatly."

"You put the whole clan at risk! How can that be your decision?! What if it went awry? You put Ni-"

He cuts me short i wasn't fast enough when he grabs me by the throat and slams me into the wall and send me careering across the floor. I get up and my left fist finds his abdomen.

"Enough of this!"

He slams his leg into my chest but i grab his leg and throw him back.

"You put Nina at risk!" I finish.

Both our eyes burn with an angry glow which are seen in the dim lit lighting of the quarters. He clenches his fist.

"What would you have done put in my position Ki'xal?"

"I chose to act and together we ousted the threat.. Its over.."

"You blew us wide open, I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again Uzkielle.. I deeply respect and revere you.. But if this happens again.." I shake my head. "I'll kill you.. I will not tolerate this security breach any longer.. It ends now.."

I was expecting him to snap my neck with that truthful comment.. And yet.. He lowers his posture.. And brings up his gauntlet to show Nina.. Looking.. Impressed.. Osh'ikeille walks in.

"You were testing me.."

Uzkielle nods.. "And here i said you are attentive.. You only figured that out now krit?"

"There was no security breach.. We allowed them to enter our domain but each one we had whisper chips inserted into their personal units.."

"Hold on.. You both knew from the get go they were our enemy? Nina as well.."

This whole thing was a test.. And i was having a hard time believing it.. Ty'kida and Xarxes.. And we were listening in the entire time..

"So let me take a stab at this… You knew they were hunting and plotting to kill Nina?"

"Not kill.. Capture.. The bomb was not explosive it was gas based."

"So first we have Ty'kida with the transponder. Then Xarxes with the bomb. Except when that didn't work they planned on attacking Nina on the meeting run? So this whole test was what.. To see if i had what it takes to kill one of our own?"

"M-di it shows your dedication to keeping our matriarch safe.. This whole test was Danny's pursuit.. He sees your potential.. We all do."

Osh'ikeille approaches me.

"We need more Sain'ja like you. Quality not quantity.."

"Uz.. No matter how fruitless.. I meant what i said.."

He nods. "Ell waatcha. **I know.** I would expect no less.."

"Come.. Let us wrap this up."

Later i see Danny and he winks at me.

"Sinking in yet idjit?"

I plow a fist into his stomach.

"Awww. Love you too milky way.."

"A test.. This was your idea?"

"I am head of security Ki.. Fuck all gets past me without my say so.. Even Uz talks it out with me before i say yes.. We all knew.. You'd pass through with flying daggers. And do you really think Osh and Uz would let some stinking tunnel trash get near my sis? She has Ghardeh your mother, Shane your father.. They are fucked either way."

"It was dangerous.. It could have fucked up.."

"Anything can fuck up Ki'xal . It's just a question of what are you going to do about it? Here comes Shane with those strawberry tarts.."

My father brings in a tray filled with red tarts with cream jam and pastry.

We all sit at the stone round table,

And we all take one of the tarts.

I see my father and mother sit opposite me Shane is sat with Osh Nina in between Uz and Osh my mother keeps Ry'kar and i separate with Danny to my right and Ava to my left. Zelda is to Uzkielles left..

We discuss the situation with the run, then matters of the day.

We are then talking about exactly how Shane made the tarts which were always moreish but he refuses to make more than one for each sitting. Osh'ikeille begins to make a noise. He slowly stands and Shane approaches him.

"Osh'ikeille.. You good? You are supposed to chew bef-"

With a growl he begins to chew but swats Shane across the table behind them. He flies over and i lower my gaze as i hear Nina make a slight snort.

"You tried to choke me.."

"Oh yeah sure.. Blame me for your inability to chew a fucking strawberry.."

He stares at Shane as he sits down.

Shane gets up and 'gibbs slaps' Osh'ikeille in the back of the head..

Granted he had to tiptoe and jump..

"You big fridiot.."

He gives Shane a low penetrative growl and Shane just laughs..

"Want some spice with that growl Osh?"

Shane brings up a flaming ball when Osh'ikeille's eyes narrow and he shakes his head, "you may want to put that out Krit. Smoking is bad for your health."

"I'll slam your heads into your backsides if this continues.."

I look at my mother.. She is not impressed. Though she can feel our amusement. Osh'ikeille sits back.

"M-di.. My backside is holding just fine mei'jadhi.." he says.

Shane sits down. "Besides.. I put laxative in yours Osh'ikeille.. Payback for last time smashing my tart with a fist… Because you thought it needed to be flattened."

Without warning Shane dives out of his chair and runs out as Osh'ikeille swipes trying to make a grab for him. He storms out after Shane..

"Leave them to it mother.. They'll be right as rain once Osh calms down he is probably joking about the laxatives.. I hope.."

* * *

 **Author note: Ki'xal and Danny... They are like honey and nuts... Peanut butter and jelly...** **And it shows they are both close, family. Maybe Ry'kar could take a leaf or three out of Ki's book.. Or take the whole thing.. Sorry guys and girls but the finale Overture pt5 is taking longer than expected to finish. Will probably be done by feb 1st.**


	5. Overture pt5

_**"So the next memory is my final mission with Danny, Uzkielle, Osh'ikeille and Nina before i headed out on my lonesome. Four days after solving the bomb debacle we get set for the meeting run at Laavi to meet the mysterious empress, Nina has known her for several years.. And in the middle of forming an alliance. I have equipped my gold armour and have most of my weapons. I was not taking any chances. When we returned home, Danny and i had a Dinner date with a surprise guest."**_

 _ **My memory begins…**_

 **Overture pt5: Meet and greet.. And dinner dates..**

Uzkielle, Osh'ikeille Danny and i along with Nina all get onboard the Venoms Accolade. A large heavy superiority fighter. With excellent speed and jump range. This is Nina's own ship.. Made by Shahar dynamics. A respectable ship manufacturer state of the art core with containment fields with 6 hardpoints, or weapon banks. Full trident shielding and silver-shard cloak system. An srv bay and two fighter bays. Of course.. She loves to fly the beast. And i am rather jealous that she gets to fly such a magnificent achievement of technology its one hell of a looker as well. Shahar ships have a trademark cockpit design that places the pilot in the middle with fantastic view all around. With the cockpit slap bang on top but molded into the hull. Though it isn't as maneuverable as say my night-stalker. It makes up for in armour and offensive capabilities.

We are currently in witchspace as Nina activates her frame shift drive. We all also had to seriously scrub ourselves down.. As the empress's race is extremely sensitive to sight sound and smell.. For the fact we must at least look presentable.. Or at least in Osh'ikeilles case.. Ha! Though we et la Danny Uzkielle and I are on the overwatch..

Danny nods then looks at me.

"Alright Ki'xal.. Serious face ok? This is what we are going to do.." He pulls up the schematic of Laavi's compound to which the Empress and Nina will have their meeting..

"Osh'ikeille is going in with Nina, to discuss the matters at hand.. And hopefully doesn't get drawn into another one sided discussion of her sixty billion too many grandchildren.. Uzkielle.. You are to take some of miladys henchmen.. Henchgoons.. Hench.. Assbandits.."

"I get the idea zabin.." Uzkielle says with a tenseness..

"I want you to take them and cover the south entrances here and here.." He points. "Ki'xal.. You and i are covering the main entrance while the Empresses flunkies cover the east and west fronts.. Now i want a constant bearing on all activity.. I don't want anyone playing action man or who's the better killer understand?" Danny says with a seriousness to his tone. "Dad number one.. I don't need to tell you do i? Keep the meeting going forward.. ONLY on the matters at hand.. It's imperative this goes smoothly and fuck up free.. The sooner this is done.. The sooner we can all go home.. And worry about living past this year.. Capeesh?"

Osh'ikeille gives Danny a subtle nod but i swear i sensed a 'fuck off' vibe coming from him.. Or was that Uzkielle..? Actually that might have been Uzkielle.. I love that yautja..

I make my way to the meeting room to have a sit down as we make our way to the planet. Danny follows and sits down opposite me and puts his leg up on the table and sits with his arms crossed.

"You good Snowball? Something on your mind?"

My eyes flick to Danny as he rocks in the grey fabric chair..

"Just clearing my head Danny.. Nothing to worry about.."

"You got junk mail overflowing in that brain? Too many ideas on how to spin Avamar? Do the kookookachoo?"

"Fuck off Danny you za'ket.."

"Or were you thinking of knitting her a bobble hat? Knit the shit out of a good sweater?"

I let out an amused rumble..

"Danny.. I'll knit the shit out of a gag and ball for you.. And shove it up your backside.."

"Ki'xal.. If you want to do that.. You best square your ass away and start shitting me out Tiffany's tea bags. Because bondage just isn't my thing.."

"Please you aren't even trying.. You mean to tell me that you haven't been teabagged by a Utarian while being strung up by your ankles?"

Danny lets out a laugh.. "That's classified predator. You don't have the clearance nor the stomach to hear that tale.."

I stand up and lean into the table.

"Fine.. Be like that.. Mister obvious.."

I walk round when Danny turns around.

"You err.. Don't happen to be packing any sandwiches in that back pocket.. Do ya?"

"What's this a pauk'n picnic day Danny? No. I don't.. I have bombs…"

"Shame.. I fancy a ham sandwich.. And a pickle...Mmmm.. Not a photon grenade."

I turn my head to the left and with a hum of laughter take my leave.

"Nina do you have a coffee machine in this turbo shed?"

"No sorry.."

"What the fuck? One point three mill creds for this luxury yacht and it doesn't come with a fricking coffee machine?! I think you've been cheated! What about a tinkle parlour?"

"Piss in a cup motor mouth.."

I snort as Uzkielle says it just loud enough for Danny to hear.

"It's second left first on the right.."

Nina says rotating her head just enough while still watching where she flies.

"Uz.. You are about as helpful as a chocolate raisin on a Tenavians ass crack.. And i love chocolate raisins.." Danny says as he walks down the corridor then takes a left.

"Pauk Soh c'jit kaur dwei.."

 **Fuck off shit for brains.**

Danny comes back round the corner.

"Uzkielle you know what discretion means? It means real fucking quiet.."

"Take your leak.. Stubborn jackass.."

Uzkielle says with a lean in Danny's direction.

"Go flick that bean off your shoulder Uzkielle.. Getting rather large.. Can't tell if it's your head.. Mickey mouse bullshit on a skip rope motherfucker..." Danny says spinning on his heels and walking to the restroom.

Osh'ikeille looks at me with a shake of his head. "Danny will be Danny.."

"Yeah.. A loveable rogue.."

"A d'toudi c'jit.. Always has diarrhoea at the mouth.." Uzkielle says with a barked growl..

Nina cracks a smile.. "Uz.. Do you remember when Shane came to you drunk? What was it to say.. Goodnight?"

She lets out a light laugh.. "And you nearly floored him?!"

"Indeed.. A very productive evening.. Your father.. He's a good man Ki'xal.. Even a good.. Yautja.."

"It seems i have a long way to climb.."

"M-di.." Osh'ikeille says..

"You will find your own way.. Do not let your parents accomplishments shadow your own.. Do you think we will remember you by what your parents have done? Or what you have slowly worked your way towards? It is not a matter of what you will do. But what you have already done.."

"My brother is right Winter, we have all seen the lengths to which you will go to keep this.. Family.. Safe.."

"Take it from us Ki'xal.. You've done a stellar job.. And i wouldn't trust anyone else to be here with me watching my back.. To be honest.. Ghardeh, Shane, Zelda and Orukia.. Are the only ones i trust at the moment.. Other than you five..I'm lucky i suppose.. But there are those who are less fortunate.. And those are the clans we need to look out for.."

Danny comes back and stops.. "What have you four been up to?"

"Discussing ways to string you up and gag you sweetie.." i say with a tilt of my head.

"You'd need half a spool of carbon wiring to keep me tied up ye pilgrim.."

Danny says in a John Wayne impression. "Uz.. C'mere.. I want to show you something.."

"Touch me and I'll put my arm down your throat and pull a r'jet out of your pauk'n arse.."

"Uz.. Why do you always use such aggressive verbiage to try and scare me? I ain't a kid no more you shootin tootin Peter-puffer. "

"Danny.. Before Uz decides to throw you out of the airlock.. Scratch that.. Through the cockpit.. Take five would you?"

Uzkielle walks up behind Danny and backhands him in the back of the head..

I let out a snort.. And look at Osh'ikeille who shakes his head looking out at witchspace.

"Uzkielle that slap was just lovely.. I liked that.. Crack boulders with those mittens?"

Uzkielle grabs Danny by the front of his armour when Nina spins around.

"Cut it out you two criminy.. You bounce off each other like water on rock.."

Uzkielle lets go and pushes Danny back with a growl. "Irritable puke.."

Uzkielle says.. Walking up to the star map. Danny smiles. "That one was good I guess he hasn't ever tried parmesan cheese.."

"Danny..?" Nina asks oh so calmly.

"Yes Neens?"

"Please stop.."

"I'm only playing sis but alright.."

"Yeah only Uzkielle isn't playing.. He's going to weg out.. His chemistry is distracting me from flying noodle brain."

He walks down the corridor and takes a right. "I'll be in the meeting room getting my face on.."

We drop out of hyper jump and see the blue-white star ahead.

As Nina brings the ship about she makes a U-turn as the planet of Laavi is behind us. Her engines give off the same soft wooming sound most super cruise drives make seeing as it's a universal make to all if not most Yautja ships. Only difference here is the hud for Nina as layers of distance strikes slide past as we reach the destination. A blue blinking icon shows Nina that she is heading directly towards her mark.

"Danny get ready we are coming up to Laavi.. Get your weapons.." Nina shouts to him.

He comes round from the meeting room and goes to the armoury. "Yeah about that.. I thought I'd borrow one of Ki'xals instruments of destruction.. You know.. Seeing as he brought an arsenal to wipe out the Covian verge.."

"You what pauk-de?!" I say to him storming up to him, he turns around holding my Firestorm cannon. The clamps unfurl from the locks on the barrel with a whir and a solid metallic ka-thud. His eyes shine.. "Please Ki'xal? I like this bad boy.. Complements my eyes don't cha think? Saying that the scorpion missile launcher looks very enticing.."

I stare at Danny.. My eyes narrow but he puckers his lips and makes several kissing sounds.. "You know you want to Snow white.. Just this once. Please?"

"Pauk-de c'jit syra'yte.." i walk into the armoury and load my pistols, sword, twin casters, kunai and razor wind."

"Love you Ki'xal.. I'll buy you a nice chicken shashlik when this is done.."

"Break it.. And you will be bent over my knee and punished za'ket.."

"Oohh Ki'xal I didn't realise you cared.. If i don't break it will you-"

"Danny.. One more remark about Ki'xal and I'll shock you back to Asteria.." Nina says from round the corner.

Danny smiles with his eyes closed..

"Don't worry Ki I'll take good care of it.."

As we approach the planet there is a bleeping as the empress hails Ninas ship.

Neens answers and an elegant but painted face fizzles into existence.

The painting is a stark contrast to her mellow skin tone.. Which makes it look rather garish. With a bright pink pattern that wraps her eyes down either side of her nose and around her lips.. Then stops with two strikes that both connect together at her rather short but angular chin.

"Greetings Nina of the Nracha Shur'ie, we meet again.. Though this time it seems it is to discuss more urgent matters.. We have you on radar.. Lock in on the coordinates i have sent you.. Welcome back.. I look forward to our meeting.."

Nina smiles "It is good to see you empress we will be landing in a few moments.. Set for lockdown.. See you soon your highness.."

The empress disconnects.

"Osh.. Please help me out here.. I'm dreading this.."

He brings up an arm and his wrist-blade releases.. "Will this help D'toudi Shur'ie?"

"Not in a mile Dummy.."

He snorts "It was a joke.."

"Well it fell flatter than a flat-white.."

Danny snorts. "Nina, Ki'xal and i are supposed to be the jokers.."

"Shut your face Danny. I need tension relief and psychiatric help if Osh doesn't help me out here.."

"I'm sure Uzkielle has a sausage somewhere for that.."

Danny Uzkielle Osh'ikeille with Nina all look at me as i say this..

Followed by a group laugh..

"Can't Ki'xal swap with me Danny? I think he gets it.."

"Yeah, no.. He's a sexy yautja.. No offence Osh.." Danny says holding out his arms in a submissive manner.

Osh'ikeille brings up a middle finger.

"None taken pauk-de.."

"Can we please collect ourselves before we leave? The last thing we need is to be seen by the Taal laughing our guts out.." I say with slight annoyance.

"Alright remember the plan.. Let's hear the fat lady sing.."

As we leave the blue white hue of the planet casts an eerie glow on the trees nearby, it was almost silver..

I notice several Taal approaching as Nina walks in front of us and heads for the compound, Uzkielle walks on to the left and I and Danny follow Nina. The detail in the compound is striking.. And that's not even going into the Taal themselves.. They were tall.. Standing at least 10 ft towering all of us. Their weapons consist of black bladed spear-like weapons.. They are adorned with blue robes.. The only flesh showing is their hands.. Which look smooth but red.. Some purple some green..

Their faces hidden by an axe head shaped helmet with a long point that's solid black. Their movement like smoke on the wind.. I scan one of them and see a hidden firearm within their robes.. Possibly as a last resort.. Nina and Osh'ikeille enter the compound when Danny's voice picks up on comms.

"Alright.. Let's get this done, Uzkielle try not to look at the pretty Lights and colours.."

"Ell-osdiir Pauk Zabin.. Fuck yourself insect.. Focus.."

"Ya-ya.. Just saying.. These guys or girls.. Move oddly.."

"Nina and i are in session with the empress.." Osh'ikeille says.

"Remember pops.. Keep it moving forward.. I don't want to spend 70hrs here.."

"Sei-i.."

"Hey Ki.. We should have brought a deck.."

I move on to the right and focus on the tree line. The streams flow on either side of the compound with a misty spray of water over the wooden bridges. A thick fog rolls over in the distance the snapping of tinder as the fires in the torch sconces causes my hearing to compensate for other noise other than water or fire.

I patrol the right a Taal walks past me.. This one's colours were mellow.. Blue..

Must be female.. She nods as i walk past and i show the same courtesy.

"So Snow white.. You enjoying the time out with family? We'll walk to the park later.."

"Danny, I'm going to slam you any moment now.."

He let's in a hiss of air.. When i hear Uzkielles rumbled laugh over the comms.

"It wouldn't fit Ki'xal.. Try as you might."

"Hey… Do you guys tell the weather twentyfour Seven up there? I want to show you a little friend of mine.. It's called.. Err.. It's called.. Shit.. Ki'xal what is this weapon called?"

Uzkielle lets out a louder laugh.

But my frown deepens. I walk round and see Danny.. As he turns around i punch him in the stomach and lean into his direction..

"Ki'cte.." i look at the rather bemused Taal who looks straight forward completely still.

"I am terribly sorry.."

I grab Danny by the back of the neck and shove him onward.

"Take it easy Rice Ball! You might burst a vein.."

I walk forward and i notice something in the distance. I focus and my hud flashes a window and scans the creature, It was a biped, Fur as white as my skin tone.

But chased something else before i could finish the scan.

Several hours later..

"Uzkielle, how is everything on your end?" He patches in. "Fine on this end.. Nothing but the birds and the bees.."

"Danny? What about you motormouth?"

"As grand as Osh taking a fart.. You'll find more cheer in a graveyard.. They've been in there now for 6 hours.."

"I'm sure Osh'ikeille is doing the best he can keeping it moving.. All is quiet on my side.. Stand by Danny I'm making my way to you.. Close up left.."

As i make my way to Danny i see Uzkielle stood in a sentry position on the far side of the compound, with several Taal in patrol. I see Danny holding my weapon over his shoulder.. "All is quiet Winter.. I don't think anyone would dare attack theses guys.. They give me the heebeegeebees.."

I give him a dismissive snort.

"Let's see just exactly what is going on.. I understand we are discussing important topics but it seems far too long.."

"Ki'xal it would be unwise to interrupt an empress while she is in session.." Uzkielle says hearing my chatter.

"She doesn't want to get on my bad side either Uzkielle.."

"Indeed, i was making a suggestive point.. Patience Rice ball…"

"Not you as well Uzkielle.. What is it with my expense being taken?"

"Danny's idea.. It works.."

I hear Danny snort and it earns him a low vibrating growl..

"That rattled more than my bones Ki'xal.. You take Visa? How much for the full package?"

I curl my fist and walk towards the main chamber when i hear Uzkielle rumble a quiet laugh.

"Wait are you serious?" Danny follows me and i enter the main chamber, the Taal don't seem to mind us walking around. They just watch us stood completely still. That is until we stand outside the main chamber. Danny and I stand at the entrance of the chamber to which Nina and Osh'ikeille have their meeting with the empress. "So you think we should knock or wait for the butler?" Danny says hitting my behind. I answer by grabbing him by the back and throwing him through the doors with a growl. His armour makes a squeak across the floor as he slides on his chest he twists up and several taal stand ready weapons drawn." I am terribly sorry i slipped over my boot laces.." i walk on by with a glare. "C'jit"

"Easy guys.. We err.. Just wanted to know how the meeting is going.. We meant no disrepect.." Danny says bringing his arms up in a submissive manner as the huge Taal slowly move into him.

They circle me also but i slowly begin to reach for the hilt of my reaver..

"Stand down my kin they are no threat.. They are our allies.. Making a grand entrance i see.. Nina and her mate were just leaving.. It seems we are in agreement.. Things with the clans and Torgr are not going so well.. Ki'xal.. You may remove your hand from your hilt you are in no danger.. My my.. Aren't you the looker?" Nina may i speak with Ki'xal a little more? Is he.. Free? She slowly approaches me and i am admittedly apprehensive of her proximity.. She is exuding a warm feeling towards me.. I relax ever so slightly, she stops and places a hand on my broad shoulder when she sees Uzkielle walk on in.

He gives the empress a courteous bow of his head.

Nina looks at Osh'ikeille then me.

"Ki'xal was everything alright?"

"Indeed, everything went according to plan.."

"His voice is so.. Confident.. So.. Fiery.. These markings are gorgeous.. Where did you come from.. You don't smell old.. But young.. Do you have siblings?"

"M-di i.. Am the only son.."

"Empress with respect we must be going.. I shall indulge your company with mine some other time."

She smiles.. Revealing needle teeth "Don't be gone too long.."

I give her an affirmed nod of my head.

"Nina, Osh'ikeille.."

I hold out an arm when the empress runs an arm down it with a smile then walks to her throne. The other Taal have stood down and remain at their posts.

Nina seems in a hurry to leave and Osh'ikeille follows suit.

Danny nudges me.

"Told you. You are a sexy white yautja.. Even another spe- oooo.."

He lets out a winded groan as i smash my arm into his stomach..

"You keep on hitting me there i won't have a stomach left.."

"And you keep on like this i'll smash your puny balls so far up your throat you will be chewing on them.."

I say with a dry growl to my tone.

He let out a laugh..

"I love your comebacks it is soo Shane but a hint of your mother." He pats my back and we all make our way back to the ship.. As soon as the ramp lifts up Nina flies at Osh'ikeille.. In a suggestive manner..

"When Danny said keep it moving.. He meant keep it moving! Not entice her to talk and talk and talk about her life and grandchildren again! What you left your balls on the ship?! Do you need to check?! Fuck!"

Osh'ikeille gives her a dismissive wave of his hand. And walks back to the cockpit. "We discussed what needed to happen. I did move it forward."

She turns to me.. "Ahem.. Ki'xal.. How long was we in that chamber for babe?"

I look at her and huff. "Seven hours.. More or less.."

"Exactly.. Two of those were to do with the alliance.. The rest made my brain bleed.. Made my eyes boil.. My mind a husk.. Ki'xal should have gone in with me instead.. At least she would have gone on about him rather than her grandchildren and how pretty they are.. But not as pretty as her.. I swear one more obnoxious sentence and i would have been dead to the world.. And Danny! Why did you smash through the doors?!"

His expression changes "Hey! Ki'xal the jacked bastard threw me through the doors headfirst! I have no chance against his brawn!"

"Can we leave before Riceball decides to have a dinner date with the empress?" Uzkielle asks rather innocently.. I give him a hooded frown.

Is it anger Ki'xal hour? Because I'm beginning to get slighted..

"Ki'xal i thought she was so going to kiss you." he pouts his lips and makes kissing noises again…

My anger spikes and Ninas eyes flash as i grab Danny by the throat.. My eyes begin to burn and he tries to talk but my thumb is pressed firmly on his windpipe.

"... Easy…Ki'xal… You….Win…" he taps my forearm but i pay no attention..

"Ki'xal.. Let go of my brother please.."

I look at Nina and a look of worry cracks her serious facade.. She can sense I'm beginning to become angered and it worries her.. Osh'ikeille begins to walk forward when i throw Danny into the back wall he crashes into it and i walk on by.. Osh'ikeille goes to follow but Danny with a gasp of air says "No Osh.. That one was on me.. I pushed him a bit too far.. Let him be I'll.. Talk to him when he's calm.."

I make my way to the meeting room, i feel an angered vibration throughout my body as i try to gain some control over battering something. All day i have been the centre of Danny's jokes and banter. It finally took its toll. Usually in most circumstances i am completely fine with it but during my work.. It can get too much.. He knew he pushed a bit too far. I don't wish to harm him but sometimes i have to drive it home. But this is the part of me most clan members fear.. Remember when i said I'd get to a certain flaw earlier in my tale?

I have my mother's healing strength and speed. But i have my father's short temper.. But unlike my father. I can be extremely destructive when angered.

One day i was on a hunt with 2 other Yautja remember when i mentioned a Hu'siku? We were good friends, until one fateful day he pushed me way too far.. I.. Killed him.. I wish that i could say it was an accident.. But the beast that tore out of my chest that day sent a strong message to everyone.. If it was any ordinary clan.. I would have been branded a dishonoured disgrace and exiled, It took Ra'zele and my mother to pry me from hu'siku's remains after beating him into a bloody mess.. I completely lost control. I was beside myself for a long time before i finally surfaced.. I dragged myself from my hole and became a better yautja for it. But no matter how hard i try. It is always there.. I have done much over the years to control my anger. And that is why i am so calm..

As minutes pass i watch the star particles fly past when i feel a hand on my forearm. I look to see Danny. "Beautiful isn't it Winter? No past, no future yet so unrelenting and dangerous. Yet peaceful.. I should have known better bro.. I'm sorry i pushed too far." he taps my shoulder twice.

"I'm sorry also Danny, i should not have acted like that. Sometimes it's just too much that i contend with it everyday, i always fear one day i will find I've done something inconceivable."

Danny leans in and punches me lightly, you are doing a good job.. And just so you know we don't speak of that day when talking about you.. It was a bad situation and it was bound to happen. You didn't do anything wrong.. Now lighten up Ki'xal! When we get back we got ourselves a dinner date! Donirama!"

I let out a huffed laugh, "You having the usual? Or going for that.. Spicy donburi with two.. Big balls of rice?"

Danny's eyes flash and he laughs.. That's incest Ki'xal.. I would never! Yeah i know i say things but I'm just playing with you.. I've never meant it.. But damn if we weren't related!"

I shake my head "I never meant it in that way Danny.. Just.. Nevermind.."

"Hahaaa! You are getting me back i get it! Come on.. I fancy winding up a not so sexy yautja.. Know what I'm saying?!"

We walk to the cockpit as Nina takes off and launches super cruise.

Osh'ikeille is leant into the star map when Danny walks up to Osh'ikeille..

"So Osh'ikeille.. When i was Nine.. A long long time ago.. What in the hell were you thinking falling from the sky with electricity and smashing that xeno with me wrapped up in its tail? You Mr crabs.."

He turns and leans his backside on the console side and fold his arms..

"Would you have preferred being impregnated and have a chest burster come out of your chest Danny?"

"NO.. But couldn't you have just.. Beat it up? Like you did with Shane in that pyramid? And then you destroy my sisters bed.. Her clothes.. My clothes! I was the one that had to wash you butt naked! And all while you two slowly become a couple.."

He snorts," Humans should create more sturdy clothing.. What is the point of it? And if you are trying to strike my nerves Danny.. Try as you might son… Try as you might.."

I see Nina turn as she has us enter witchspace and sees Danny's brows raise… "Osh No! Now you've done it… Rrrrrr!" She says with a growl..

Danny starts clicking his fingers together and wriggles his hips making a noise with his lips..

"Oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Yeah

You have so many relationships in this life

Only one or two will last

You go through all the pain and strife

Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast

Oh yeah

And they're gone so fast, yeah

Oh, so hold on the ones who really care

In the end they'll be the only ones there

And when you get old and start losing your hair

Can you tell me who will still care?

Can you tell me who will still care?

Oh care

Mmmbop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah-e-yeah

Mmmbop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah-e-yeah

Said oh yeah

In an mmmbop they're gone

Yeah yeah

Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose

You can plant any one of those

Keep planting to find out which one grows

It's a secret no one knows

It's a secret no one knows

Oh, no one knows

Mmmbop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba du, yeah-e-yeah

Mmmbop, ba duba dop

Ba du bop, ba duba dop

Ba-" without warning Osh finally snaps and Danny scoots under his swipe and slides backwards.

"Du bop yeah-e-yeah!" he finishes..

"For fuck sake Danny!" Nina begins to laugh.. "You still remember that song?!" She turns around and we enter another system. She waits for the frameshift drive to cool then sets in another jump.

Uzkielle walks into the cockpit he had missed the whole thing.. Otherwise Danny's little display wouldn't have made it passed the first segment..

Osh with a huff walks away from the star map and calms down.. If not for Danny's incessant singing..

"You asked for that Osh, you shouldn't have said it!"

Uzkielle looks from me to Danny

"What did i miss Ki'xal?"

"Noooo Uzkielle don't ask!"

"My audition for merica's got talent. Wanna hear it Uz?"

He narrows his eyes, "Do you want to hear bones breaking Danny?" Uzkielle asks.. Earning a laugh from me.. I love his brutal quips.. In the fact i could swear he means it.. Literally!

"Depends do you want to hear an angelic voice while you do break my bones?"

"What do you think my answer is Za'ket?"

"Well you think you'll be just fine! But without me you'll be blind! So you think you can kick me out of the band?! Well there's just one problem there! The band is MINE! HOW CAN YOU KICK ME OUT OF WHAT IS MIIIINE YEAH! See wasn't the usual song was it Uz.. You oaf.."

Uz looked confused.. But with a growl he walks passed and shakes his head.

"Gracias.. Gracias!" He bows with a sway of his arm to his chest.

Nina snorts.. "You BOTH asked for that don't look at me in that way I'll slap the pair of you.."

The twins both look at each other.. Then Nina.. There mandibles twitch and they both let out an amused clicking.

"I meant it in a metaphorical sense.." we hear Uzkielles low grumbled laugh as he takes his arm off the back of the head rest of the chair..

"T'sde?" Legs? Osh asks.

Uzkielle shakes his head. "Lez-d'te.." Arms..

"No I'm trying to fly you Ninkan poops! Danny, Ki'xal! Noooo!" She shouts as Uz grabs her arms in a locked grip and Osh grabs one of her legs Uz drags her from the chair and Danny laughs "Hey you asked for it Nina! Ahhahaaah!" Osh manages to grab her legs and she squirms with several exhales when they carry her to the ready room.. They take a right down the corridor.. Then silence..

"Ki'xal i think you should take the controls.. I don't want to be the one flying.. I think they'll be a while.. Hehe.."

I sit at the controls and the chair adjusts to my larger frame. We enter supercruise and i wait for the frame shift dial to cool. One more jump and we are home. Danny leans into the chair and smiles. "You decided what you want yet Ki?" i shake my head.

"I don't eat human food often Danny, we'll see when we get there."

An hour later.. And i sense.. A spike in the atmosphere.. I turn my head to see Nina and the twins.. Her hormonal signatures are all over giving her an almost white aura around her.. If i had full yautja vision rather than full spectrum mixed she'd no doubt be blinding.. Goodness knows what the twins see..

"Nina Le'blanc!" Danny says.. "Did you enjoy smiting the twins?"

"Shut-your-face.. Danny.."

"Out of breath too.. Did they give you a run around the mill?"

She ignores him with a weathered smile. "Did you enjoy your time at the controls Ki'xal?"

I nod. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiles putting a hand to her eyes..

"No… Ki'xal.. Uz and Osh were playing knock a door run.." Danny says winking at me..

"Pauk Danny.. I can see that you Zik'za."

He lets out a laugh. We finally make our way back to Asteria and land on home soil.. It is dark and it seems Danny and i are making our way to the city in my ship, we walk across the landing pads and enter my ship i hear Danny shout to Nina that he and i are on a dinner date. I fire up the engines when he leans on my chair. We take off towards Arkviir.

Nightlife here is different, neon signs and markers dot the city yet we are heading for Danny's favourite restaurant the Donirama.. This place is a multi culture and race restaurant and you can find anything from Yautja and Tenavian delicacies to human food.. It is owned by a rather colourful yautja..

We enter and he immediately sees us.

He laughs holding out his large arms.

Haaaa! Daniel Le'blanc and Ki'xal Etur'sek! What can this one get you this time? Is your address on the menu R'S'ildu? Or your number? You still rejecting me?!" Danny says with wide brows.. He laughs.. "Ahehe.. You keep trying don't you ooman! Apart from my soul.. Is there anything i can get you fine customers? He leans his forearm on his counter. He is Red and beige.. But he has flecks of violet along his contours and a wrapped pattern on his forehead..

His eyes are of an orange that have a yellow flare towards the outer edge of his irises.. He wears a reddish brown garment that covers his whole body apart from his arms. "I'm going with a.. Spicy beef donburi.. Snow white?" I look and nod.. "Make that two.."

"Very well.. Any rations? Danny nods "yeah I'll go with the assortment.." I shake my head and R'sildu nods.. "Very well check a table I'll be right over.."

We sit and Danny brings over several beverages.. "Here try this ki.. Tennessee whiskey.. Blows the socks off of your mother.. And she's a beeeeaaasst!"

He pours a small amount into the glass and then his own.

I take the glass and neck the liquid.. The sensation as it rolled down my throat was unpleasant.. But oddly had a fiery hit to it.. Danny shakes his head.. "Aawww.. That's the stuff.." There is a beeping again.. I look.. To see a Danny look at a holographic image on his cybernetic arm.. "Hold on Bro.. I got some business to sort.. Be right back.."

I tilt my head and i let out three clicks.

He looks at me, and smiles.

"Need to use the John.."

I watch and immediately see his smile fade.. I curl my fist as i have my right arm rested on the table. I feel a presence behind me and to my utter surprise i see Avamar..

She slinks beside me and i immediately look around for Danny or Ry'kar..

"He's not here.. We had another argument about you.. So i left the complex to find you and Danny.. At least I'll be in pleasant company.."

She sits to my left, i stand and grab another glass from the bar and pour her a shot of whiskey.. Her head slowly perks up as she sees Danny and he smiles. "Well if it ain't the beautiful blueberry queen!" he walks up to the bar to order more food for the extra head and walks on over..

Her yellow orbs search mine. "So how did the meeting go?"

"As well as expected the empress bored poor Nina to death with her family for five hours."

"Ki'xal almost strangled me not once.. But twice.. Good Times.."

He smiles as Ava lean towards me.

"God you two are just like strawberries and cream.." Danny says with a wink.

"Ok.. Let's play a drinking game.. Truths.." he takes an empty bottle and he spins it on the table.. "Right whoever it lands on.. You have to tell the truth.."

It lands on Danny first.. "Ahhh… Right.. Well.. Before Ki'xal was born.. One of the first names i mentioned was Snow White.. As you both know that name has stuck for years.. However.. Little does Ki'xal know.. Snow White was actually the name of a disney film lady who met seven dwarves and ate a poison apple.."

Avamar lets out a laugh.. "I do remember Shane and Ghardeh arguing about that! Shane said Snow White was a woman!" She looks at me..

"Then Danny said he won't know that! Then Ghardeh asked if Snow White was beautiful!" Danny necks his drink then spins again.

It lands on Avamar this time.

"Ki'xal remember that one time we went on a late night hunt and your caster mis-fired flying wide destroying the nest rather than the actual target? That was because i tampered with your caster earlier that day when i set it up for you for the very first time.."

She lets out a laugh.. And drinks..

"That was strange. I thought.. Why is my caster not synced? I calibrated it that morning!"

Danny spins and it lands on him again..

"Crap.. Ok this one is Ooold.. Before i found my.. Sexuality.. Preference.. Years ago.. I had a… Smaaall crush on Ava.. When i first saw her in Ninas arms thosr years ago i was like.. Whoa.. Ok enough of that.. Ahem…" He necks back and Ava bursts out laughing..

"Danny.. Mother told me.. I just kept it well hidden from you.. I knew if you wanted to tell me you would.."

He spins it again and it lands.. On me..

Danny pumps his arms "Yes!"

"So I remember one time.. Osh'ikeille was training me in Xui'jhi'deh.. And i thought I'd be clever and roundhouse kick him in the chest.. Except he slides back then as i recover he slides back towards me and in three powerful strikes hits me in the stomach hits me in the head with a right swipe then back hands me then gloom kicks me.. I trip and fall down the steps.. My head hit every single step.." Ava gives off a snort trying not to laugh but Danny wheezes a laugh.." I literally HEARD you! I must have missed that by seconds! Osh'ikeille was stood over you getting you up!"

I neck my drink and Danny spins one final time.. It lands on Danny again.. "Shit.."

He leans on the table and thinks..

His face gives way to a slight sadness.

"I remember one time.. Shane.. He died.. He.. Was fighting some guy in some form of armour.. I remember thinking to myself come on Shane kick that guys ass! Then the guys bomb went off followed by Uzkielles bomb.. I managed to keep us in the air but Shane fell out of the hangar and trying to hold on for dear life.."

He looks into my eyes. Avamar holds Danny's hand.. "I remember landing the ship.. And running to where everyone found Shane.. I remember screaming at them to get him out of the rubble but they couldn't.. Rebar had impaled him through the chest and his heart.. He.. Said his final farewells to us all.. Told me to keep everyone happy with my bad jokes.. Hehe.. I said to tell some to the big man upstairs.. Then he just.. Slipped away.."

I sit and i can feel the pairs sadness at the memory..

"I hadn't met Shane at that point, but something about him when Ghardeh told Ry'kar and myself about him gave us a very strong impression.. He was someone very special.. Then two weeks after he died and Ghardeh frantically searching for him.. Stood in the observation lounge.. I saw his aura and it was like sunlight.."

Danny nods.. Then smiles.. Your father and mother Ki'xal are meant to be.. He is awesome.. She is a different kind of yautja.. A rare kind.. Like you."

Our food arrives and Danny's eyes light up. "Here you are.. Three donburi.."

"Thanks R'sildu.." he nods then takes his leave. As we eat Danny talks about some of his past with Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle namely how he met the two.. That was an interesting story.. He left several parts out. But overall we had a pleasant evening, eventually we leave Danny takes his rations and we fly back home to which Ava and i go on a stroll to mount bastard..

* * *

 **Author note: Man this one took a while to post.. Work got in the way and i lost rythem.. Managed to pick it up though! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Danny is such a bugger lol! Only one final overture part left and this ones a serious one! Not sure when it will be up as i am now writing GHARD3H. But it will be worked on! Stay awesome people!**


	6. Overture pt6 (Final Overture)

**_"The year 2180.. And so we reach the final memory, i admit this one is not a very fun memory but serves as my turning point for a number of reasons.. You see i had a wonderful day hunting for food, but it seems there would always be a time where i would eventually snap.. And this was one of those final times.. It is also when the Black sun clan decided to test our defenses again.. Only i decide to finally act on my own initiative that leads me on my journey.."_**

 ** _My memory begins.._**

 **Overture pt6: The fight that began...**

I decided today was a food hunt day, i mean yeah sure i checked the food stocks and we was well stocked.. But after being sat in a ship for 3 years wiping out the remainders of the krell from the neighbouring systems.. I had to stretch my legs.. I decided to go to an old hunting spot.. Mole rat hunting..

So off i went.. Spear in one hand.. Razor wind in the other.. And a bundle kit. We have clear hunting ethics also which i must abide by.. I sense someone following me just off my right..

I throw my razor wind in warning.. It flies past the mystery yautjas head.. Then returns with a singing whistle.. We both stop, i have a good taste of the air to realise.. It's Avamar..

"Revealing yourself is good manners.. Hiding is the height of bad manners.. And you don't seem the type to hide.. So.. Let's have it.."

Wrong choice of words.. As i see her blur i see something fly towards me.. It hits the ground in front of me.. A flash bomb hits me.. The most unpleasant feeling.. It scrambles our sight and interferes with our hearing.. Enough to be downed by Avamar and she sits on top of me legs on either side of my ribcage and a set of wrist blades, hovering near my neck.. She places her right hand on my forehead.. Then de cloaks..

"Poor choice of words Ki'xal.. You should have known that was coming.."

"You lunging for me.. Yes, the bomb? No.. You cheated.."

"I used my initiative.. That isn't cheating.. You threw your weapon at me you deserved a little more.."

"I missed.. On purpose.. You could have stopped.."

"True but you have a Spear.. You could have thrown that instead.."

"You can have that one.. Can i have my body back? Or are you going to sit further down?"

Avamar clicks a laugh.. "You are so full of it.."

"Oh..what am i full of? Wouldn't you like to find out?"

"Ki'xal!" Avamar laughs and stands while moving back off my chest.

"That's a no then? Pity.. No doubt Ry'kar would explode.. Anyway.. I am hunting.."

"Mind if i join you?"

"You already know the answer."

We both run to the rocky spires.

Just our luck it begins to rain heavily, we make our way up to the nests.. We move on together when we see the mole rats.. Several hiss amd snarl as we approach, one tries to lunge for my throat but i grab it as the bald scaly skinned critter tries slashing with its claws. I stab it in the head and set it aside.. I set up the bundle kit as Avamar gets to work also, she throws a kunai at another angry critter and picks it up she ties it with the first kill..

We move on to a higher nest as we don't kill all in one nest. With four more we make our way back, but Avamar has other ideas.. Though she has been wanting to move our bonding forward i have been slightly guarded. Her brother and i are not on the best of terms.. And though she tells me she does not care for his antics. He is dangerously close to being seriously injured.. We make our way back to the complex and we put the food in the stocks and prepare it.. When Avamar.. Makes her move..

We go back to her quarters.. Just opposite my own. I still live with my parents.. But Avamar wanted to be away from her brother..

"It is high time we moved on Ki'xal.. You do accept me don't you?"

"Yes..b-"

"If you say your brother one more time I'll rip out your spine.."

With that said she lays on her berth.. And we both feel a sexual desire..

"Just for once Ki'xal.. Let go and take the leap.."

I slowly fold into her and she removes my lower armour, i incline to do the same with her.. Then the body armour.

We clasp both hands.. We both click and our tusks touch. Our foreheads meet, I'm experiencing sexual tension however.. How? You may ask.. Just do it!

It is a little more complicated than that..

I begin to feel our heat and she wraps her hands and digs into my sides..

I give off a slight growl.. We slowly become engaged.. When there is a roar.. That wasn't me or Ava..

I feel talons dig into my shoulder to be ripped from Avamar. I turn around with a piercing roar just as loud and punch back.. I can barely see as my eyes darken with rage.. Is it Ry'kar? It was.. He charges me as Avamar gets up to batter him.. I grab him and with all my strength i throw him through the wall behind me.. An explosion of rubble follows him as he flies through the mortar.. I armour up before he gets up from his chest.. Avamar tries to calm me but i am already angered.. He has constantly caused problems.. Gotten in the way.. Protested and tried pushing me over the edge.. Only this time he has.. I throw her back.. "Ki'xal NO!"

"How many times do i have to tell you Ki'xal!" He roars.. He swipes for my head. I grab his forearm and smash his head with his own arm. He trips me up and i land on my back with a roar.. He dives on top of me when i grab his dreads and smash my head into his causing him to fall back. I kick him into the spitroast stand and he roars as he almost gets burned. I knee him in the face when i hear Avamar pleas.. They fall on deaf ears.. I've had enough..

I punch Ry'kar in the stomach and uppercut him sending him careering into the air.. Suddenly a wall of fire separates me from a bloodied Ry'kar.. I turn around with an almost feral roar to see my father hold both his arms up with a frown.. I storm towards him when another ring of fire surrounds me.. I see the others rush over to see what the commotion is.. "Release me NOOOWW!" I hear a voice in my head..

"Ki'xal.. Calm.. Calm yourself before you do some serious harm.. We are not your enemy.." it was Eve trying to reason with me.. Avamar walks up to me.. I see her and calm down.. The fire dies down..

I look at Ry'kar as Nina and Osh'ikeille walk over to him.. "You push him too far Ry'kar.." Osh'ikeille says with a rumbled tone..

"He was out of line.. I have warned him about Avamar.. And yet he will not listen! Pauk-de Thwei-za!."

I lean into her, "I can no longer allow this.. If there is so much animosity.. Because I'm.. Half-blood then so be it.. I cannot.."

I walk off.. Almost feeling Avamars protest.. She dares not follow me..

I watch as Shane approaches Ry'kar..

"That.. Was most unkind.. Ry'kar.. He may be Half-blood.. But he does not see with tunnel vision or one eye.. You disappoint me with those words.."

I smash open the front door.. When my mother grabs me.. I turn with a clenched fist.. Almost to attack her but she grasps my hand and holds it steady..

"You are not half-blood Ki'xal.. Don't take heed to his twisted words.. He does not like what he does not understand.. He is the same with Danny.. You must learn to cope with the fact not everyone is friendly.. Keep him at bay.. I'll give him a verbal thrashing later.."

I am silent.. But Ghardeh feels my anger. And it is toxic.. She lets go and i walk upstairs to enter my room.. I let loose and smash up several items of old.. As my father enters he catches a bracer i throw at his direction, he sets it down as i stand with a continuous low growl.

"Sit with me son.." He walks past me and sits on my berth.

I stare at him stood in the same spot.

When i eventually sit down.

"I know there have been issues with you two for a while.. But never in a million years would i think you would finally snap.. I wish i could say he is that age but that's just simply not the case.."

"He has dogged us ever since he noticed we were bonding.. I have consistently ignored him, but as of late.. He has been.. Regularly.. Throwing insults at me.. It isn't the fact he does it that bothers me.. It is the reason behind it.. That angers me.."

"That you are apparently Halfblood? It is not true.. I may be human but your mothers blood has changed me in more ways than one.. It has turned me almost into a yautja.. On the inside.. The outside.. Well you can't tell.. What do you see when you look at yourself son? I mean really look at yourself.."

"I don't know.. I never thought about it until now, what do you see?"

"I see a yautja who has always had the odds against him but always managed to pull through.. I see a yautja that.. With a lot of hard work and dedication made this clan safer for everyone over the years.. It isn't just me that sees this.. And you CANNOT let one sour individual muddy that image.. We saw that feral side of you again Ki'xal and that is not who you are..Yes i know you blame me for your fiery temper but you forget.. Your mother is twice as bad.." He lets out a laugh and i huff a slight laugh. Shane looks around my quarters.. "So are you going to tidy up this mess and help repair that hole in Avamars quarters? I'll keep Ry'kar at the other end of the complex.." He stands as i do and i press my forehead to his." Thank you for talking with me.."

"That's what family is for Ki'xal, I'll go have a long talk with Ry'kar.."

I pick up the items and take my leave to see Nina and Danny with the twins..

"How are you Ki?" Nina asks folding her arms with a frown." Better.. I'm sorry for making a mess.."

"No.. I should have seen it sooner.. I apologise.. He has gotten restless as of late.."

Danny walks up to me.. "Snowball Ava's pretty upset.. I don't know what was said but.. You might want to go speak to her. She told me to tell you if you want to find her she is at the white grove.."

I nod.. "She was almost ready to give Ry'kar another beating but Wolf held her back." Nina says with the shake of her head.

"Anyway as long as you are good and not about to blow a hole in the complex.." Danny says.. With a wink..

"I'll blow a hole in your ass if you don't stop with your terrible jokes krit.." i say..

Danny lets out a smile and a hissed laugh. "There he is.."

I take my leave when i see the gaping hole in Avamars quarters.. Another block falls causing dust to kick up..

"Pauk.. What's more important talking to Avamar or fixing her quarters?" I ask myself..

I decide to walk to the grove.. I need to tell her properly that i can't continue.. I see the white twisting trees with blue leaves.. The flowers growing on them have pink petals that litter the floor.. I see Avamar stood and she approaches me with a trill but senses something amiss.

"It is over.. Isn't it? Us.."

"Ava.. It isn't so simple.. But i cannot continue like this, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I was about to kill Ry'kar Avamar.. If that fire wall hadn't been there.. I'm sorry Ava, i can't risk it."

With that said i push my forehead to hers.. Then slowly pull away and walk away.. I feel the bond we once felt eb away as i walk further on.. She does not try to convince me or claw me back. Because she knows, once Ki'xal makes up his mind.. No one can change it.

I walk back to the settlement and begin to fix up her quarters before her return. When Osh'ikeille helps me out. An hour later and we have it repaired. I walk back to my own quarters and sleep. I can't be bothered to do anything else.. Even eat.

Several weeks later..

Danny and i are at the bar, he is howling a laugh at a joke i told him.

"God damn it Winter! Aheh! Ahehahaha! That one tickled.."

"Like that one time on idu verda? When we got stuck in one of those sinkholes? And Nina was telling us off because the chemicals caused erections?!"

"Yeah she was like for fuck sake you two you won't have dicks left! Get that blood flowing to your brains! Hehehe!"

I down my drink and was just about to ask for another when my and Danny's satcoms ping together.. Which is odd.. We both answer when we are both met with a look of horror on Ninas face.

"We need you both back N-! The Bl- un clans atta-ing!-static…" I dive out of my seat and we both run to my ship. I take off almost hitting a skyscraper on the way past..

Danny takes one of my pistols and burners and i take every weapon that is able to be fixed on a slot.

"Those motherfuckers are getting real sharp Ki'xal, let's give them an ass whooping.. What they didn't learn the first time they tried?"

I don't answer as i see two medium ships firing at the settlement. My mandibles click as there is a massive explosion.

Nina just caused one of the ships to crash land.. I waste no time and run from my chair with Danny and exit the ship. I jump from the elevator as Danny jumps with me, i hit the dirt and make my way to the settlement as my ship auto lands. I hear the hiss as Danny's icarus landing system kicks in to you know.. Stop him breaking his legs..

I don't run too far when i see many black armoured yautja.. "Shit! There's a lot of them! There is another explosion.. Further in the settlement..

We make our way in and i am met with a blue bolt i dodge just.. And take cover. Danny flanks right.

I fire my pistol at the black clad yautja and he falls back i shoot his head on the way past. Just to be sure..

Smoke fills the air and i can hear fighting at the heart of our home..

I see Ry'kar in the grip of a yautja as he deflects his wrist blade.

I throw a kunai with force and it embeds in his back. He lets go of Ry'kar with a roar when i fire at the back of his head..

The Yautja falls forward and Ry'kar steps back. I give him a nod. He bows his head but his eyes widen as he looks up above me. I turn to see a yautja cloaked descending with his arm raised.. I dodge and slam kick him away sending him careering back he recovers, and slashes his wrist blades at me with a growl. I grab his strike and give him a hard punch to the head and wrap my whip around his neck.. I flick out the spines and yank on his neck decapitating him.

I rip off his wrist blades and attach them to my own wrists.

I move on with Ry'kar when i see Danny shoot another yautja dead and impale another with his own blades.

We regroup and see the 7 warriors..

Ghardeh, Shane, Nina, Osh'ikeille, Uzkielle, Ra'zele and Eve. It was a blood-bath..

Eve notices us.. And she throws another yautja aside with an invisible force into the wall when i fire my caster at his head. I am smashed to the floor when another yautja ambushes me from above.. With a roar i twist and kick him off of me when Eve's attention is drawn to another ship..

Danny and Ry'kar help the others as i slam into the Yautja..

I forgot to pick up my kunai from the corpse earlier.. So i change up my fighting style.. I used wristblades a long time ago but i mixed my mothers hish qu ten techniques in making it a very powerful combination..

He throws his disk at me but i narrowly dodge the projectile. It flies back but i duck and as i uppercut i release the blades cleaving the intruder in three from chest to face. I notice that one of the ships is coming down.. It is Avamar and Zelda..

With several allies..

The fight rages ever on and we slowly turn the tide.. Shane and Nina work in tandem with their mates and each other working off of the others strengths..

Then i see the leader of the whole contingent.. I waste no time and meet him head on when i hear my mother shout my name.. "Not this time mother.."

I stop as he does being the final enemy standing.. His armour is black as night and covers his whole body with a blue cloak.. His mask adorned by countless markings.. Just like Ra'zeles..

He roars in my direction when i feel a powerful grip grab my forearm.

It was Ra'zele.. But the leader releases his wrist blade and begins to charge me.. I rip my arm from Ra'zele and drop kick the Pauk sending him staggering back as he does so there is two Blue orbs that completely disintegrate the leaders head.. I roar out to see my fathers casters fold up..

"Ki'xal! That was foolish! Don't ever challenge a leader you are not ready!"

"And how would i do that if i haven't tried?!"

"Oh Ki'xal this isn't a game! He would have killed you and we have enough to worry about!"

"Ell-osde pauk! Stop hol-"

"Enough.. Both of you.. We have to assess the damage.. If they have attacked again.. It means they are testing our defenses which means soon we will have another frontal assault.." Ra'zele says calmly.

"Ki'xal, Danny, Ry'kar.. Go around the complex and make sure those dead are dead.. Avamar, Zelda make an assessment of damage.. Do that now.

The rest of us will secure the whole site.."Nina says in a commanding tone.

We all break off.

Ry'kar follows me while keeping at my back, we find several dead yautja.

I put a single shot in each of their heads..

"Thank you for earlier Ki'xal.." Ry'kar says as i holster my pistol.

I turn to him, "This changes nothing between us Ry'kar, the only reason i reacted was because your sister would be distraught.."

I give him my back and carry on to realise Ry'kar walks the opposite way.

After several hours of shooting dead yautja in the head i make my way back to the ops centre.. I see everyone communicating and setting up contingency plans.. I silently nod..

I'm going to end this.. I think to myself..

I turn back and go for my ship.

I enter it and fly to one of the crashed ships.. I only just realised i still have the wrist blades attached. I put them in my weapon wall and i land my craft.

I cautiously walk up to the downed craft i enter to be greeted by sparking wiring and silence with a complete black out in some corridors.. I was so focused that when my sat com goes off i bark in threat. I bring up my arm and see Danny.

"Ki'xal where are you bro? Ghardehs looking for you."

"I'm in one of the downed ships Danny, I'm looking for information.. Don't follow me i implore you.."

"Well yeah.. But what should i tell your mom? He's gone for a tub of Ben and Jerry's?"

"Improvise Danny.."

"Are you kidding me? Asking me to improvise is like asking a shark to share its dinner!"

He is met by my guttural growl and i disconnect him…

I enter the cockpit where i find it's occupants dead.. I upload the data from the console to my sat com and detonate one of the yautja bombs.. To destroy the ship.. I don't want anyone following me..

I enter my ship and take off.. As i reach the stratosphere my sat com goes off..

"Sorry bro but i tried.."

"Ki'xal where are you going?"

"Mother I'm ending this.. I won't sit by and let these attacks continue.. I have found a possible lead on where to start.."

"Ki'xal.. If this is what you feel you must do then i won't stop you, but the moment you reach in over your head.. We will come find you should you need us.. Find out what you can.. And come back safely.."

She disconnects..

I felt wrong telling her that i may not return.. When i find the information i need, i will find the black sun clan and end their attempts to wipe out our clans.. Even if it means i die trying.. Such is the yautja way..

A whole twenty years i have pursued information on the black sun clan.. With every piece of information i gain their fight becomes a smaller arena they care to fight in.. This is the end of the overture segment of my story.. Now you know who i am.. You know my family..

You know my mission.. It will continue in Ki'xal: Ghosts of the Reach..

* * *

 _ **Ki'xals note: "I'm sorry reader but the author has been away for a while leaving me to send you the final chapter of my Overture, on behalf of the author and myself obviously i thank you for reading my short adventure, and hope to see you for the main story. He has been busy with writing the chapters for both my next adventure along with Ghardehs and Shanes new story.. Any how.. St-"**_

 **Kixal you assbandit! How dare you steal my author note spot you krit! Oh.. What the hell you said the majority of what i was going to say.. Finish it then za'ket...**

 _ **"Sorry author but it did seem to warrant initiative.. Well then.. As Vakrian would always say.. S**_ _ **tay awesome.. Wait.. Did i say that correctly?"**_

 **Indeed.. You did... Don't do that.. Again.. Or I'll turn you into a pink pony..**

 **" _Ah well point taken.. Take care reader.. Take care.. Vakrian.."_**

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry that was just a bit of fun..**

 **Credits.**

 **Ki'xal. By Vakrian.**

 **Shane H Dixon. By Vakrian.**

 **Ghardeh Etur'sek. By Vakrian.**

 **S'zalor. By Vakrian.**

 **T'kyda. By Vakrian.**

 **Jul'diir. By Vakrian.**

 **Xarxes. By Vakrian.**

 **Hu'siku. (Mentioned) By Vakrian.**

 **R'sildu. By Vakrian.**

 **Torgr species. (Mentioned) By Vakrian.**

 **Krell design. By Vakrian.**

 **Tet'va. By Vakrian.**

 **Three Refugee yautja design. By Vakrian.**

 **Arkviir City. By Vakrian.**

 **(Assets not mine..)**

 **Avamar. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Ry'kar. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Uzkielle. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Osh'ikeille. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Nina Le'blanc. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Danny Le'blanc. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Zelda. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Orukia. (Mentioned) By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Mikey and T'arik. (Mentioned) By Werewolfbleu.**

 **The Taal and Empress design. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Ra'zele/Wolf. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Eve. By Werewolfbleu.**

 **Asteria. By Werewolfbleu.**


End file.
